


Waking Up In Love

by justadarksoul



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, SO, Smut, enjoy, it gets pretty fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadarksoul/pseuds/justadarksoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible accident, Marceline wakes up to find out she doesn't remember anyone or anything, including Bubblegum, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a thing as love at second sight. Switching P.O.V, mutichapter. Bubbline. Lot's of fluff in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

“I should have gone with her.” I said trying to hold the tears back. It has been three weeks since the accident that left Marceline in a coma.

                “Bubblegum, you can’t blame yourself. You didn’t know that there would be a rock slide.” Finn said slowly. I try to take these words to heart but it’s nearly impossible to because the person who stole my heart is stuck in a coma.

                “Yeah, Fin’s right! Plus if you went with her you would have been exactly where she is now.” Jake said gesturing towards Marceline. I nod as I look away from Marceline, trying to keep the tears from escaping.

                “Can I be alone for a bit?” I ask as the tears escape. I feel Fin pat my shoulder as him and Jake leave the room.  I grab Marceline’s hand as I let the sobs escape. “I’m sorry Marcy. I am so sorry. I love you so much.” I say through the sobs. I yelp as I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder.

                “I am so very sorry to startle you.” The doctor says. I give him a weak smile as he continues. “She really is lucky to be alive. She is fully recovered and will be released 24 hours after her awakening. She suffered a very bad blow to the head as you know so we don’t know how she will be once she wakes up but we can hope for the best.” He says with a smile.

                “Thank you.” I say very timidly as he walks out of the room.

                “Did you hear that Marcy; you’re going to be okay.” I say with a sniffle. I squeeze her hand and lay my head down on her chest. The rise and fall of her chest soon rocks me to sleep.

                I am suddenly woken up by Fin and Jake shaking me. “Guys what do you want?” I ask angrily.

                “Look.” Jake says. I turn my head and my heart skips a beat as I see Marceline’s eyes open.

                “Marcy…” I whisper as she turns her head towards me. “Do you know who you are?” I ask slowly. She clears her throat before she speaks.

                “Yeah, I’m Marceline the vampire queen.” She says. I never realized how much I missed her voice until now.

                “Yes that is you.” I say with a smile, I have never been happier to have my Marcy back.

                “And who are you?” She asks cautiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marceline's P.O.V**

Darkness, there was darkness for so long. I nearly forgot what the light was like until the darkness started to fade away. Suddenly light flooded my sight and I immediately shut them again. I was always more sensitive towards light, because I am a vampire and all. I open my eyes again and this time I let my eyes adjust to the light. I couldn’t remember what happened that landed me in this hospital bed. I turn my head slowly to discover that there are people in my room. There is this kid in a blue shirt with shoulder length blonde hair. Next to him is this yellow dog that doesn’t exactly seem like a dog because of the way he is sitting in his chair. Next to my bed there is this girl who seems to be made of bubblegum or something because she is pink, a beautiful shade of pink. I close my eyes and try to remember what happened. All I remember is red, boulders, and black. I shut my eyes tight as I try to remember what happened. I let out a sigh of frustration that alerts the dog. I turn and our eyes meet.  He jumps up and shakes the boy next to him.

“Dude Jake, why did you wake me up? I was having an amazing dream about Flame Princess Man.” He states angrily.

“I’m sorry, but look! I think Marceline is finally awake!” He says as they both smile and approach my bed.  I watch them shake the pink girl and she jumps up in her chair. I shut my eyes tight to try to suppress my laugh.

 “Guys what do you want?” She asks with anger rising in her voice. 

“Look.” The dog says. I open my eyes and watch her turn her head towards me from the corners of my eyes. Her eyes become large as saucers and her lip begins to quiver. I hear her whisper something and I turn to face her. My heart nearly stops as her beauty over takes me. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as she is. Her hair is messy but it still looks nice, she is wearing this black t-shirt that has a snake and marshmallows on it. I can’t help but feel like I have seen that shirt somewhere before. Her eyes are puffy and bloodshot but I still find myself wanting to gaze into them.

 “Do you know who you are?” she asks slowly. I clear my throat before I speak so I don’t do anything embarrassing.

“Yeah, I’m Marceline the vampire queen.” I say with a scoff. The corers of her mouth rise in a smile, one that leaves me craving more.

“Yes that is you.” She says. She looks so happy and beautiful.

“And who are you?” I ask carefully. I watch her face crumble at my words.

“You don’t remember me?” She asks with a shaky voice.

“I don’t remember anything really” I say. I watch her nod as she turns away from me.  “I’m sorry…” I say slowly. She turns back with tear streaks on her face.

“Why?” She asks with a loud sniffle. I take a moment to compose my answer.

“I wish I remembered. I want to remember so badly. I really want to remember you especially. I don’t know how someone could forget someone as beautiful as you are.” I say with a smirk. I watch her face turn a darker shade of pink as she puts her head in hands.

                “You always were a smooth talker Marcy.” She says with a laugh. I can’t help but laugh back.

                “Well at least I remember how to use my words” I say and we begin laughing again. After we both compose ourselves she coughs before speaking.

                “I want to help you remember.” She says with a small smile.

                “I want you to help me remember too.” I say with a wink, causing her to blush again. “So you never answered my question of who are you.”

                “Oh how distasteful of me! I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of the candy kingdom. You may call me Bubblegum though. This here is Jake the dog and Finn the human.” She says gesturing towards the two behind her.

“Mind if I call you Bonnie?” I ask and she gives me a nod. “Okay, well Bonnie… Mind if we go get something to eat? I feel like I haven’t eaten in months!” I say with a laugh. She laughs with me as she nods and helps me out of the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

“Do you remember what you can eat?” I ask her as we enter the hospitals cafeteria.

                 “Yeah, only shades of red.” She mumbles as she makes her way towards the fruit. I can’t help but laugh under my breath.  She glares at me as she picks out a few apples and strawberries.             

                 “Ready to check out?” I ask as she nods in response. I pay for her food and we go sit down at a table near the window. I watch as she begins to suck the red out of her food. Our eyes meet and I see her cheeks darken. “Why are you blushing?” I ask with a wink. This causes her to blush an even darker shade of red.

                 “I just like looking at you. Most likely because you are beautiful.” She says flashing a wicked smile. I feel all the heat in my body rush to my face as I look down.

                 “Something’s never change.” I say with a smile. I see her smirk at me as she picks up and apple and suck the color out.  We sit there in silence for a while just enjoying each other’s presence        

                 “What happened to me?” She asks softly. I sigh as I take a moment to prepare my answer.

                 “Three weeks ago, we had an issue with the Ice King and I sent you to go talk some sense into him. You and he were extremely close so many years ago, after the war so I thought maybe he would listen to you. As you were heading to the Ice Kingdom, there was a terrible earthquake that caused a rock slide. You were trapped under the ruble for three days and four other people died. Everyone was surprised that anyone survived, but Marcy, you survived.” I say through the newfound tears. “I was so scared that you were going to die. I couldn’t live without you.” I say through the sobs. I feel a cold hand on top of mine as I continue to cry. She rubs her thumb on mine as she waits out the tides of emotions.

                 “I’m alive though.” She says softly. She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as I wipe away the tears.

                 “I know, and I am so thankful that you are.” I say with a smile. She returns my smile and I feel my heart melt. Marcy had this smile that made everything feel like it was going to be okay and honestly I missed that but here it is again. She releases my hand to finish sucking the red out of her last apple.

                 “Man I am stuffed!” She exclaims with a loud huff. “Let’s head back up to the room. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible” I nod as we both stand up and begin to head up.  Once we get back to the room, we find Finn and Jake sitting there waiting for us.

                 “Hey where did you guys go?” Finn asks as he stands up.

                 “Bonnie and I went to get something to eat.” Marcy says. I can’t help but blush as she says my name.

    “Well now that you have something in your stomach, how are you feeling Marceline?” Jake asks.

                 “A little stiff and there is some pain but other than that, I am fine.” She says with a smirk.

                 “Where does it hurt?” Finn asks. I watch as Marcy shifts uncomfortably on the heels.  

                 “Everywhere, but it isn’t that bad.” She says softly. “I can handle some pain.” She says with a small smile. Something in her eyes tells me different. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it earlier. I see her shift on her heels again. The look in her eyes becomes stronger with every passing second.

                 “Marcy, are you okay?” I ask her slowly. She looks as me and just as she is about to speak, her eyes grow wide and she suddenly collapses onto the floor. “Marcy! What’s wrong?” I ask as I kneel next to her.  “Go get the doctor!” I scream at Finn and Jake. I watch as they run out of the room as fast as they can. I rest Marcy’s head on my lap as I stroke her hair as I watch as she rolls through the tides of pain.

                 “It hurts Bonnie, it hurts so much” She mumbles out from the pain.

                 “It’s going to be okay.  Just please try and hold on.” I say as I feel tears escape from my eyes. I stroke her hair as I watch her willow in pain. After what seems like forever the doctor finally comes in and injects her with something. I watch as her pain subsides and her eyes begin to flutter shut.  “I’m sorry.” I whisper as her eyes close completely. I lean in and kiss her forehead as the doctor and a few nurses pick her up and put her on the bed. I watch as the hook her up to an IV as I burry my head into my hands and continue to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marceline's P.O.V**

Pain, all I feel is pain. Pain throughout my body almost as if I am on fire and no one is putting me out.  I can’t show anyone though. I want to get out of here and figure out what my life was like before the accident. The pain is getting worse with every step I am taking towards the room. The pain is almost too much to handle once we finally get to the room.  I see Finn and Jake sitting there, waiting for us to return. I sneak a quick glance at Bonnie and feel my heart melt as she has the most beautiful half smile on her face. The feeling quickly fades as Finn speaks.

                 “Hey where did you guys go?”  He asks as he stands up.

                 “Bonnie and I went to get something to eat.” I say. I watch as her face turns a darker shade of pink and again my heart melts. The feeling is quickly gone as pain surges through my body again. I inhale quickly and hold my breath, hoping no one will notice.

                 “Well now that you have something in your stomach, how are you feeling Marceline?” Jake asks me. I slowly exhale as I try to think of an answer.  

                 “A little stiff and there is some pain but other than that, I am fine.” I say with a quick smirk.

                 “Where does it hurt?” Finn asks. I shift uncomfortably on my heels as the pain strikes up again. I bite the inside of my cheek to try and conceal my pain.   

                 “Everywhere, but it isn’t that bad.” I say softly. “I can handle some pain.” I say with a small smile. I look at Bonnie and notice how she is staring at me. Her face shows a mix of worry and concern and I begin to question how good I am at hiding this pain. I shift on my heels again, only causing more pain to go through my body. I clench my fist, hoping no one would notice I am shaking. I watch as Bonnie’s eyes grow more worrisome with each passing second.

                 “Marcy, are you okay?” She asks slowly.  Just as I am about to answer, I feel pain explode through my body. I feel my knees give out as the pain continues. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain. “Marcy! What’s wrong?” she asks as she kneels next to me on the floor.  “Go get the doctor!” she screams at Finn and Jake. I hear their footsteps disappear as they run out of the room as fast as they can. I feel Bonnie’s hand lift my head up and place it on her lap. I feel soft hands continually run through my hair as pain continues to surge through me.

                 “It hurts Bonnie, it hurts so much” I mumble out from the pain. I need it to stop, I can’t handle it anymore.

                 “It’s going to be okay.  Just please try and hold on.” She says as tears begin to escape from her eyes, her beautiful, eyes. She continues to stoke my hair as the pain continues.  After what seems like forever the doctor comes rushing in, and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Suddenly the pain subsides and everything around me fades to black. “I’m sorry.” Is the last thing I hear as the darkness overtakes me completely.

                 Light floods my sight as I find myself back where I started, in a hospital room. This time is different though, no one is here in the room with me. Not Finn, not Jake, and not Bonnie.

                 “You’re awake I see.” A doctor says with a smile as he enters my room.

                 “What happened?” I ask coldly.

                 “You re-ruptured a few of your organs, most likely from moving around too much. You had us worried, we thought we were going to lose you for a bit, but you pulled through. You’re very lucky to be alive.” He says as he checks my charts.

                 “Where’s Bonnie?” I ask with a shaky voice.

                 “We don’t allow visitors in the ICU, but we did just transfer you back to your old room. You woke up just as we finished doing that. Would you like me to go get her?” He asks with a calm, warm voice. I nod as he turns and begins to walk out of the room. He stops suddenly and asks. “Do you want the boy and dog in here as well?”

                 “No, just Bonnie. Please…” I say sheepishly. He leaves the room and returns minutes later with a crying Bonnie. “Bonnie, hey, please don’t cry. I’m okay.” I say as she awkwardly embraces me the best she can.

                 “I am just glad that you’re okay.” She says as she wipes the tears away. The doctor pulls a chair next to my bed and Bonnie sits down. “How are you feeling?” She asks. “Honestly.” She says sternly

                 “A little sore, but no pain.” I say. I watch her eyes examine mine, trying to see if I am lying.

                 “I was so worried… I thought I was going to lose you again.” She says as a fresh tear escapes her eye.

                 “You’re not going to lose me Bonnie.” I say with a small smile. Suddenly her words hit me as I realize what she said. “Wait, again?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

Shaking, that is all I am doing right now. My entire body is shaking and I can’t stop. I can’t stay still as my mind races. I suddenly feel a cold hand over mine that causes me to snap back into reality.

                 “Are you okay Bonnie?”  Marceline asks. I give her a small smile and a nod.

                 “I’m sorry, I was thinking.” I say slowly with a quiet chuckle. I hope she doesn’t notice that my voice is quivering.

                 “How did you lose me before?” She asks coldly. I feel my entire body tense up as I prepare my answer.

                 “We were best friends for years, even before I became ruler of the Candy Kingdom. We spent almost every day together and the days that we didn’t were very rare occasions. Anyway, this happened around three years ago. We were hanging out like we always did but this time was different. There was a spark as some say and that night we were just looking at the stars and the next thing I know, your lips were on mine. I had no idea how to respond so I pushed you away from me. I honestly have no idea why I pushed you away because honestly, I liked it. After I pushed you away you flew away and I didn’t see or hear from you for an entire year. I thought I lost you, and I couldn’t handle that. I went into a deep sadness and the only reason you returned is because Finn and Jake went to find you and told you how bad I was because of you leaving. When you did come back it wasn’t the same, we didn’t like each other that much and we both thought we were just a problem to the other.” I say as I feel soft tears flow out of my eyes. “I didn’t mean to push you away.” I say as the tears turn into sobs. “It was never the same between us and it’s all my fault.” I say as I burry my face into the side of the bed.  

                 “Bonnie… I won’t leave again.” Marceline says as she begins to softly rub my back. “I need to put the pieces of my life back together. And knowing this will help. I mean I thought you were beautiful from the moment I laid eyes on you when I woke up, so maybe something’s never change. I want to start my life over, and I want to make things right with you. This is almost like a second chance in some weird twisted way.” She says with something in her voice I can’t quite make out. It isn’t something bad but I can’t be sure that it is something good.

                 “I understand. I feel the same way about that. Once you’re out of the hospital will you come live with me in the Candy Kingdom? Just so I can make sure you’re okay and nothing bad will happen again.” I say as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

                 “Yeah, I would like that.” She says as she gives my hand a light squeeze. “I want to know more about me. I only remember my name and what I am.” She says as her gaze drops to the floor. Marceline has always felt uncomfortable about being a vampire, but she never told me why.

                 “I am here to help you Marcy.” I say with a hint of a smile.

                 “Thank you so much Bonnie. By the way, when am I supposed to get out of here? The smell of the hospital is really getting old” She says with a chuckle.

                 “If everything is healing as it should, I’d say, tomorrow.” A deep voice says from behind me. I turn around to see the doctor smiling at me. I return his smile and turn back to Marcy.

                 “I can’t wait to get out of here!” She says with a beautiful smile. I can’t help but smile with her because finally I have a chance to get my best friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marceline's P.O.V**

“I almost forgot what fresh air is like.” I say towards Bonnie with a wink. I watch her roll her beautiful eyes as she helps me towards her car. I softly chuckle as we make it to her car. “You’re such a gentleman.” I say as she opens my car door.  I watch her turn a deeper shade of pink as she quickly turns away.

                 “Just get in the car.” She says sharply. I smile a wicked grin as I get into her car. She throws my stuff into the back seat and then gets in. She turns the car on and we are off to the Candy Kingdom.  We sit in silence for most of the ride with the radio softly humming n the space between us. I watch the world go by as we speed by a few villages and lots of forest. In the distance I see this large pink castle that must be the Candy Kingdom.

                 “Where are we going?” I ask as we suddenly take a turn that brings us away from the candy kingdom.

                 “Your place to get some things and to see if you maybe remember something” She says softly. I nod and we continue to ride in silence until we finally arrive. We are in the middle of a cave and there is a pink house with a large deck and a basketball hoop in front of us. “Do you recognize this place?” She asks as we both get out of the car.

                 “Well I know it’s my place but I don’t recognize it personally.” I say as she pulls out a notepad and scribbles something in it.  “What do we need to grab exactly?” I ask cautiously.

                 “Some clothes and your bass.” She says as she leads me in. I take a moment to take the living room in as Bonnie runs upstairs to grab my things. I recognized this place but it didn’t feel like home to me. There is an extremely hard red couch in the middle of the room, a small TV Suddenly Bonnie grabs on to my arm and pulls me away from my thoughts and the house. She practically throws me in the car as she gets in and we pull away from the house. I turn to say something to her but before I can ask I watch as she shakes from the violent waves of sobs that are escaping her. I softly grab her hand and we continue to ride in silence until we arrive at the pink castle, Bonnie calls her home. We get out and two candy people go and retrieve my stuff from the back of the car. Bonnie takes one box and she leads me up the stairs into her house. We walk up a large spiral staircase until we reach a large pink door. She opens it and in it is a pink bed with a red comfiture, a white vanity, and a beautiful balcony.

                 “Wow, I really like your room.” I say slowly.

                 “Thanks, you helped me pick the comfiture.” She says with a small chuckle. I feel the corners of my mouth lift up in a small smile. I watch her put the box down on the vanity and pull out a picture frame. I watch as she holds the picture close to her body as she sits on the chair.

                 “Are you okay?” I ask cautiously. She sets the picture down on the vanity and quickly walks to the door and leaves the room quickly. I walk towards the vanity and stop in my tracks as I see what the picture is of. It is of Bonnie and me with my arm around her shoulder smiling into the camera. I close my eyes and turn away from the photo. I take a deep breath as I try not to cry. I struggle to keep my balance as suddenly Bonnie thrust this giant bass that looks like an axe, into my hands. I had no idea that Bonnie returned to the room.

                 “Do you recognize this?” She asks with a hint of hope deep in her voice.  I take a moment to pluck some of the strings and play a few notes. I soon begin to play a song that I don’t know how I know it, but I do. I watch as Bonnie’s face lights up and fresh tears glisten in her eyes. “You remember the song.” She says softly as tears spill down her face.

                 “Yeah, but what song is it?” I ask. She comes closer to me, filling in the space that was separating us before.

                 “It’s the song you wrote for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

“What? I wrote that? For you?” Marceline stutters out. The shock on her face is nearly impossible to miss. I take a deep breath and try to steady my emotions before I explain.

                 “Yes, you wrote it for me.” I say steadily.

                 “I was just playing random notes; I don’t know how I remembered that song.” She says as she begins to shake.

                 “You subconsciously remember stuff and this is one of them.” I say as I put my hands on her shoulders to try and stop her from shaking. “Do you remember the words?” I ask. She takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment.

                 “No, not at the moment, I really wish I did though.” She says softly.

                 “I wish you did too, but there is nothing we can do to help you remember them.” I say with a sad smile.

                 “Why did I write you a song?” She asks as she looks down.

                 “We were in love.” I say as I turn away from her.

                 “What?” She says in disbelief.

                 “It was a forbidden love hence I am a princess, but we made it work. You use to fly up onto the balcony every night and knock softly until I let you in. Then you sang me to sleep while I laid in your arms. That was going on for a year or so, ever since we had the incident with the Door Lord. Do you remember that?” I ask. She takes a second to think and then her face lights up as she nods.

                 “Yeah, he’s the jerk who took everyone’s stuff right?” She asks. I nod my head and smile a bit because she remembered something.

                 “Yes, do you remember what he took from you?” I ask.

                 “Hambo.” She says sternly. I take a step back at the rage in her voice.

                 “You remember Hambo?” I ask fearfully,

                 “Yeah, he’s all I have left of Simon” She says. I don’t think Marceline is healthy enough to talk about Simon so I let the topic be.

                 “We can’t force anything to be the same as it was.” Those words are like poison to me but I say them anyway.

                 “I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that I do still think you’re beautiful.” She says with a wink. I turn away quickly to hide my face from showing I am blushing. “So by the way Bonnie, what else did I do with you while we were dating?” She asks as she cocks her head slightly.

                                “We watched movies at your house a lot, it was fun because you transformed into a giant bat and I just laid on you. We also went on night picnics and you sang to me. We went on triple dates with Jake and his wife, Finn and Flame Princess. We walked around by a lake and held hands, we just did so much stuff I can’t even recall it all.” I say as I blush. I look at Marceline to see her face in a bright smile. I smile back as we walk towards each other and embrace one another. “I missed you so much Marceline. Those were the hardest few weeks where you were in the hospital.” I whisper in her ear. I feel her laugh as we continue to hug. I inhale deeply as I breathe in her smell that I missed so much.

                 “Man, it’s getting late.” She says as she pulls away from the hug but her hands linger a bit longer on my side. I nod as she lets go. I long for her touch again, but I know I can’t do anything about it like I use to.

                 “Your clothes are in the box.” I say as I go to my closet and pull out the t-shirt Marceline got for me. I quickly undress and put the shirt over my head, but not before catching Marceline looking at me. I blush as turn around. Marceline is wearing black boxers, and a band tee. I smile as I crawl into bed. Marceline then crawls in next to me and I feel the warmth of her body agents mine.

                 “It’s okay if I sleep in your bed right?” She asks in a deep voice.

                 “Yes!” I nearly scream at her. I feel her arm drape around my side as she pulls me closer.

                 “Goodnight Bonnie.” She whispers deeply in my ear.

                “Goodnight Marceline.” I say as I close my eyes. The warmth of her body and the sound of her breathing is enough for me to drift off into sleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marceline's P.O.V**

I wake up to an empty bed in a lonely room. I sit up and take a moment to take everything that has happened in. Suddenly I smell something coming downstairs. I quickly put on some dark jeans and my no smoking t-shirt and head downstairs. Once downstairs I find Bonnie with some of her cooks cooking something.  Suddenly she turns to me and says “Hey sleepy head, you’re finally awake.” She then smiles her beautiful smile. I feel my heart melt with seeing that smile.

                 “What time is it?” I ask as I stretch.

                 “Nearly three o’clock.” She says as she walks closer to me.  “Some of our friends are coming over soon and we are all having dinner because you’re back.” She says as I walk towards her to embrace her. I wrap my arms around her and she does the same. We stand there in the middle of the kitchen, just holding each other.

                 “Which friends?” I ask as we pull away from each other.

                 “Finn, Flame Princess, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, LSP, and BMO.” She says. “They’ll be here soon so we should get ready.” Some of those names I can’t remember but I nod anyway and we go up to the room together. We get ready in a comfortable silence.  I choose to wear a red button up and nice jeans and Bonnie is wearing a bubblegum pink dress with a lighter pink stripe on it.

                 “You look beautiful” I stutter out without thinking. I watch her turn a deeper shade of pink as she quickly turns away.

                 “Thank you, so are you.” She replies and before it can continue, the doorbell rings. “They’re probably all here” She says as she begins to rush down the stairs. I slowly follow and when I get down there I am greeted with a hug from everyone.  As everyone slowly lingers into the room I catch Bonnie looking at me with an expression that I cannot read.  It’s almost as if it’s happiness but with a tint of jealousy. Whatever it is, I don’t have the opportunity to ask her because I am swept away in the flood of guest. After what seems like days of chit chat we are finally all called together for dinner. Bonnie and I sit by each other with Finn next to me on my other side. Dinner is an arrangement of red foods ranging from apples to red meats and it all looks delicious.

                 “Hey Princess, did you make all of this?” I ask her as everyone turns to join the conversation.

                 “Oh I wish I did. Honestly I am not a very good cook, but I do have very good cooks.” She says with a small laugh.

                 “Well it looks and smells amazing” Jake says as he begins to eat his food. “And it taste good!” He exclaims. We all begin eating in silence, enjoying everyone’s presences.  Dinner progresses into more chit chat.

                 “So how is it being back Marceline?” Flame Princess asks. I finish sucking out the red in an apple before I answer.

                 “It’s alright, I’m just going with the flow and trying to put the memories back in place.” I say as I lean back into my chair.

                 “Wait, does that mean you don’t remember us?” the floating purple blob asks angrily.

                 “Like I said, I am trying to put the memories back in place.” I say calmly.

                 “Who am I then?” It asks with rage in her voice. I clench my fist and close my eyes to keep myself from losing my temper. Honestly I don’t remember who she is but I can’t let her know that. I continue to think until suddenly my mind flashes somewhere else. I am on a trail in the middle of a canon. I am floating along just humming the song I played on the base earlier to myself. Suddenly everything begins to shake and rocks begin to fall. I can dodge most of them, until the few I miscalculated. I thought it was going to land a few feet away from me, so I didn’t try and avoid them. That’s when pain erupted through my body. The pain keeps getting worse and worse and there is blood everywhere, my blood. My vision then fades to black and suddenly I am back at dinner with everyone staring at me.

                 “Marceline, what happened?” Bonnie asks as she grabs my hand. I pull away from her touch as if she is on fire. I quickly stand up and run to the room without another glance back at Bonnie or anyone. Once I am alone in the room, I feel tears escape my eyes and I slide down to the floor. I feel the sobs rack my body as I can’t handle what happened to me. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and I hear the person’s voice that I needed the most, Bonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

“Marceline…” I say as I knocked on the door ever so slightly hoping that she will let me in.

                 “It’s unlocked.” I hear from the other side. I open the door and slip into the room. I find Marceline agents the wall next to the door. I kneel down in front of her and take her hand in mine. In all the time I have known Marcy; I have never seen her cry like this.

                 “What happened?” I ask as I rub my thumb on hers to calm her down. She breaks into another round of sobs and I awkwardly hug her as she goes through the tides of emotions.

                 “I remembered…” She says through a sob.

                 “Remembered what?” I ask as I cock my head ever so slightly.

                 “I remembered what happened, the rock slide, the mistake, the pain, the blood.” She states as she starts shaking.  I embrace her once more as another rack of sobs escape her body. We sit there for a while just holding each other.  “I never wanted to remember it…” She says with a shaky voice.

                 “You can’t blame yourself for remembering something.” I say calmly.

                 “But I do!” She yells back at me. She recoils her hands from mine and quickly stands up. “It’s my fault that I got hurt in the first place and forgot you!” She screams as she turns her back towards me. I stand up slowly and prepare for the worst.

                 “Marceline, please listen to me. You made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes but yours do not define you. You’re alive and that is all that should matter. I almost lost you! ” I nearly scream at her. She slowly turns towards me. She looks so worn down and defeated right now, it nearly breaks my heart.

                 “I’m sorry Bonnie.” She says as fresh tears escape her eyes. “I am so damn sorry.” I walk towards her and cup her face in my hands and bring her closer to me.

                 “Why are you sorry?” I ask. I watch her face turn red as the heat of my words reach her ears.

                 “For worrying you…” She says as she rests her forehead on mine. “I’m here now.”  I give her a faint smile as she grabs my hands and our fingers intertwine. I press my lips agents her forehead and then pull away entirely.

                 “Everyone is so worried about you.” I say as I turn away from her. The urge to be how we use to be is burning inside of me but I am unable to do anything because of the circumstances. “How are you feeling?” I ask softly.

                 “Better, you helped a lot.” She says as her arms reach around my waist and hold me close. “I think we should go back down there and let everyone know that I am alright.” Her hot breath agents my ear is enough to make me want more. She gives me a light squeeze as she releases me, making me crave her touch even more. She walks quickly in front of me as I struggle to keep up. Before we reach the dining room I grab her arm and pull her back against the wall. “What’s up Bonnie?” She asks with a wicked smirk.

                 “Meet me in my room after everyone leaves. We need to talk and I also need try something to help you remember.” I say with a wink. I watch her mouth twitch in discomfort at my gesture.

                 “Fine, but we do need to work on your wink.” She says with a grin. I roll my eyes at her and hit her lightly on the arm.

                 “Oh sometimes I do wish you forgot your way with words.” I say as I walk into the dining room. Marceline is quick to follow. Once she enters the room she is bombarded with questions about how she is and what happened. She quickly blows them off and we all resume dinner as if nothing happened. After dinner as we are all sitting at the table talking I feel something brush my hand underneath the table. I feel my face redden as I shoot Marcy a menacing glare. She then lets out a heavy laugh as she brushes my hand again. Suddenly she grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine. I feel my heart race quicken as the seconds pass with our hands together. I see Marcy looking at me with fascination.

                 “Is this too distasteful princess?” She asks in my ear.

                 “Not even close.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Marceline's P.O.V**

“Waiting for me Princess?” I state as I lean agents the wall in the darkness of the room. I watch her tense up as the initial fear runs through her. Soon after she relaxes and turns towards me. The moonlight illuminates only half of her face which gives her a sinister look. I smile a crooked smile as I cock my head. I watch her face shit to fear as I loom in the darkness of the room.

                 “You startled me, Marceline. What took you so long to get here? Everyone left a while ago.” She states as she takes a step into the moonlight.  The moonlight helps illuminate her beauty and I can barely contain myself. I give her a dark chuckle as I take a step into the moonlight. “Why are you acting like this?” She asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

                 “Acting like what?” I ask with a fierce tone.

                 “Acting so… so dark.” She says with obvious fear.  I use my super speed to quickly pin her agents the wall. I am holding her wrist with one of my hands as I turn her head to look me in the eyes with the other. I feel her begin to shake underneath my hold and tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

                 “Because…” I say as I lean in and exhale deeply agents her neck. “I like messing with you.” I say as I let her go and laugh.

                 “Marceline!” she yells at me as she rubs her wrist. I might have been too forceful with her by the way a darker pink mark is forming on one of her wrist. “You really scared me there…” She says as she looks down with obvious frustration in her voice. I continue to laugh as I wrap my arms around her waist.

                 “You know I was kidding!” I state with a smirk. I then feel a pain in my right shoulder as I feel her fist come down on my collar bone. I wince at the pain and quickly fly away from her and hiss. “Anyway, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?” I ask as I rub where she hit me. She sighs and sits down on her bed. I watch her closely as I lean agents the wall. She begins to fiddle with her hands awkwardly.

                 “How do you feel?” She asks as she looks down. “Physically.” I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

                 “Why?” I ask slyly.

                 “Just answer the damn question.” She says sternly. I look up at the ceiling and take a moment to think.

                 “I am in more pain than people know, but I pretend that I’m not.” I say slowly. I watch her nod as she takes out the notepad and scribble something in it. “You’re asking because you can tell can’t you.” I state with narrowed eyes.

                 “Yes, I am a scientist Marceline, my job requires observation.” She says as she raises her eyes to meet mine. “From what I have observed it is your chest that hurts the most. I confirmed that when I hit you. So tell me Marceline, is it your ribs, your collar bone, or maybe your organs?” She says this all with eyes as dead as night. She is nearly impossible to read. I chuckle darkly.

                 “And I was the one being dark.” I say with a deep chuckle. I watch her eyes narrow and a low growl forms in her throat.

                 “This is serious Marceline.”                                

                 “I know.” I sigh. “It’s my ribs, they’re still sore but I promise you it’s nothing serious.” I say as I begin to walk closer to her. “Now tell me Princess, what gave me away?” I ask with an obvious dark tone towards my words.

                 “Simple, the way you breathe when you sleep.” She says with sass in her voice. I furrow my brows at her as I wait for her to continue. “Every time you breathed in deeply when you slept, your body would jerk.” I flinch at her tone. “Honestly, it was quiet amusing.” I grab her face and bring it up to mine.

                 “What is going on Princess? Why are you acting so dark?” I growl at her.

                 “Oh you don’t remember this is how I act when I am nervous.” She states with a laugh.

                 “Nervous? Why are you nervous?” I ask with great confusion. She begins to laugh darkly as I cock my head in confusion. “Hey Princess, if you haven’t noticed, I am in control right now. I mean I am holding your face.” I say with fear in my voice. She just continues to laugh as suddenly she moves forward and our lips meet in a messy kiss. Our lips stay together for a second longer as she pulls away and after a moment of awkward silence she quietly says.

                 “I was nervous for that.”  


	11. Chapter 11

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

Dark red eyes looking deep into mine while they search for an explanation. All I can do is stand there as she stares at me. Suddenly the realization strikes me and I quickly backed away from Marceline. I feel my hands begin to shake as the waves of anxiety hit me. I clench my fist to keep Marceline from noticing. I watch as she continues to stare at me from across the room.

                 “Marceline…” I finally say. I watch as she takes a deep breath and relaxes her shoulders.

                 “Well do you feel better now?” She asks with a laugh. My breath catches in my throat as she catches me off guard.

                 “Actually yes I do.” I say with a smile. “Did that make you remember anything?”

                 “No. I wish it did, but it didn’t.” She says as she looks down.

                 “That’s okay; we can’t force you to remember anything.” I say with a small smile. I watch her smile back at me and I feel the urge to kiss her rise again.

                 “I have to say, you’re an amazing kisser.” She says with a flirty tone. I feel my face redden at her words and I look down to hide it from her. It felt as if she could read my mind.

                 “You’re not too bad yourself” I reply shyly. I suddenly watch her close the space between us as I am hiding my face. Suddenly I feel cold hands on my cheeks as she raises my eyes to meet hers. My heart is pounding in my chest as we continue to look at each other. I feel her breath become unsteady as she leans in. She hesitates for a moment before she tilts her head slightly and put her cold lips on mine. I lean into the kiss as she moves her hands from my face to the small on my back. She then unzips my dress and I shake it off with no problems at all. She takes a step back and takes my body in as she removes her clothes. I blush as I become embarrassed and attempt to cover myself up only to be stopped by hands wrapped around my wrist; holding my hands down.

                 “You look… Beautiful.” Marceline stutters out. I blush as our lips meet again in a tender kiss. She deepens it and I open my mouth; allowing her tongue to explore my mouth. Our tongues dance together as I wrap my legs around her hips and we move towards my bed. She puts me on the edge of the bed as we continue kissing. I run my hands through her long black hair as she softly bites my lip. I moan into her mouth as I feel her smirk into my mouth. She then pushes me down onto the bed as she climbs on top of me. I moan loudly as she begins to kiss my neck deeply.

                 “Glob you taste like bubblegum.” She says as she moves up and we begin to kiss again.  I feel her hands move down my body as we continue to kiss. I arch my back as she runs her thumbs over my hardening nipples through my bra. I moan softly as she begins to leave a trail of kisses down my body. I arch my back as she kisses my clit through the thin material. She then moves her way back up, leaving my body on fire with each kiss. She begins to kiss my neck again as I move my hands to her back as I rock my hips, rubbing our bodies together. I feel her hot breath on my neck as she moans at every time our bodies meet. Our lips meet again in a passionate kiss as I bring my hands up to her breast and give them a light squeeze. She gasps loudly into my mouth as I smile. I feel a hand slide behind my body and unclasp my bra and remove it. Then Marceline takes my breast into her mouth, teasing my hard nipple with her tongue. She begins sucking and nipping and I can’t help but moan at everything she does to my body. She switches to my other breast as her hand rubs circles around my clit. I can barely handle the pleasure that is surging through my body. I dig my nails into Marceline’s back; causing her to wince from the pain. Just as Marceline is about to pull my underwear down, we hear a knock at the door, causing us to both freeze.

                 “Princess, Finn and Jake have requested you and Marceline’s assistance; they say it is urgent. Meet them at their house.” We hear peppermint butler say through the door. Marceline sighs and rolls onto the bed to lays next to me.

                 “They always did have bad timing.” I say with a small laugh. She laughs and props herself up on her elbows.

                 “It sounded important.” She states seriously. I nod and get up. She gets up and as she turns around I see the bloody marks I left of her back.

                 “Marcy! You’re bleeding!” I say with an apologetic tone. She turns her head and looks at the marks. She touches one, causing her to hiss in pain. “Are you okay?” I ask.

                 “I am fine. Nothing we can’t bandage up. I feel like I should ask you that because of your neck.” She says amused.

                 “What’s wrong with my neck” I ask. She just points to the mirror and I quickly scurry towards my vanity and I nearly scream at the sight. On my neck is a large dark pink hickey.

                  “How am I going to cover this up Marceline?” I say with distress.

                 “A scarf or just your hair!” She says as she laughs.

                 “This isn’t funny! How did you even give me one this big?” I say as I go to my closet and search for a scarf.

                 “What can I say? I know how to suck on necks”


	12. Chapter 12

**Marceline's P.O.V**

My mind flashes back as I try to grasp what just happened between Bonnie and me. First it’s her kissing me, then it’s me kissing her, and before I knew it, we were about to have sex. Nothing has felt so right until that moment; the moment we kissed. The way she tastes still lingers in my mouth as we are about to get ready to go to Finn and Jake’s. The burning feeling on my back is enough to draw me back into reality as I move to get off the bed.

                 “Marcy! You’re bleeding!” She states with an obvious sorry tone. I immediately know it is my back as I reach back to see how bad it is. Touching it causes me to hiss in agony as the pain surges through my back. “Are you okay?” she asks as she approaches me cautiously.

                 “I am fine. Nothing we can’t bandage up. I feel like I should ask you that because of your neck.” I say trying to suppress my laugh.

                 “What’s wrong with my neck” she asks with an obvious concerned tone. I then point to the mirror and I laugh as I watch her quickly scurry towards her vanity. She nearly can suppress a scream as she discovers the large dark pink hickey.

                  “How am I going to cover this up Marceline?” She nearly screams at me.

                 “A scarf or just your hair!” I say as I begin to laugh.

                 “This isn’t funny! How did you even give me one this big?” she says as she goes to the closet and begins violently searching for something to cover it up.

                 “What can I say? I know how to suck on necks” I say with a loud laugh. She glairs at me quickly and I lose it. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I continue to laugh. After a few minutes of laughing I finally compose myself enough to realize that I am still bleeding.  “Hey Bonnie, after you find something to cover your hickey will you help bandage me up” I say as I point towards my back.

                 “I guess” She says with a wink. She finally wraps a light cream colored scarf around her neck and quickly slips her dress back on. She grabs my wrist and drags me to the bathroom and sits me down on the side of the bathtub. After a moment of gathering materials she finally says “this might hurt.” And before I can protest I hiss at the stinging pain going through my back.

                 “What the hell is that?” I ask as the pain continues.

                 “Anti-bacterial so you don’t get an infection and die.” She says as she continues to dab it on my back.

                 “I am immortal remember?” I say through a hiss of pain. She lightly laughs at this as she wipes away the access liquid.

                 “That wasn’t too bad, you big baby!” She says slyly. I feel my face redden at the comment as she then takes some gauze wrap and begin wrapping my back.  After it is all on she kisses my nose and whispers “You always have your nurse when you get hurt. The feeling of her lips on my nose is enough for me to crave more. We continue to get ready in silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one.  Once we are ready, we set off to see Finn and Jake. Bonnie told me they don’t live too far away from her so it is a short walk. As we walked we made a lot of small talk that helped pass the time.  Suddenly I feel my heart skip a beat as fingers intertwine with mine. I quickly look at Bonnie but she is staring straight ahead with a small smirk on her face. I give her hand a squeeze as we continue walking to their house.

                 “We’re here!” She says as she pulls her hand away from mine; it almost feels as if I am naked without her hand in mine. In front of us is an extremely large treehouse that has a door and multiple windows. I take a moment and take it in before we get to the door. Bonnie then knocks on the door and it opens almost instantly.

                 “I am so glad you’re here PB. And good you brought Marceline!” Finn says as he nearly pulls us into the house and we end up in what looks like a kitchen.

                 “We need to introduce you to someone Marceline.” Jake says as he stands up from the kitchen table. Bonnie and I exchange a confused look as an older man stands up from the table after Jake. I see Bonnie tense up as the man approaches up.

                 “Who is that?” I whisper to Bonnie as she continues to tense up. After a moment of silence the man is close enough to see fully. He has long gray hair and he has some really sharp teeth.  “Who is that?” I say loud enough for him to hear.

                 “Who me?” He asks with a laugh. “I am the Ice King”


	13. Chapter 13

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

“We need to introduce you to someone Marceline.” Jake says as he stands up from the kitchen table. Marceline and I exchange a confused look as an older man stands up from the table after Jake. I feel my body tense up as rage fills my body.

                 “Who is that?” Marceline asks as I clench my teeth as the man starts approaching. The rage is too much for me to composite my thoughts and answer.  “Who is that?” She says louder this time.

                 “Who me?” He asks with a laugh. “I am the Ice King” He says before I have a chance to reply. I feel the rage over take me as I pull Finn and Jake into the other room.

                 “What were you guys thinking?! Bringing us here and not telling us that he is going to be here! That is vital information!” I yell at them.

                                                                                                       

                 “PB, listen to me… He just showed up, and he wouldn’t leave until he got to talk to Marceline.” Finn says.

                 “What does he need to talk to Marceline about?” I ask as I try to calm myself down.

                 “He wouldn’t tell us.” Jake says. “He just kept saying how he needed to talk to Marceline.”  I nod and without another word, head back into the kitchen. As I enter I see Marceline and the Ice King sitting at the table, talking very quietly. Almost as if no one else was allowed to hear. I stand in the door way and just watch them talk, not wanting to disturb them.  After a few minutes Marceline suddenly stands up and walk towards me with her head down. She grabs my arm and pulls me away from the kitchen.

                 “Marceline? What’s up?” I ask as we reach the living room. She suddenly stops and looks at me with her beautiful eyes.

                 “Can we leave? Please?” She asks obviously upset. I nod and we rush a goodbye to Finn and Jake as we leave without another word to the Ice King. We walk in silence as we make our way back to the Candy kingdom.

                 “Are you okay?” I ask as we enter the gates. She looks up at me with sad eyes as she gives me a small smile.

                 “Would you believe me if I said yes?” She asks with a small laugh. I grab her hand and quickly lead her up to our room.

                 “Marcy, what happened?” I ask as she sits down on the bed and runs a hand through her hair.

                 “I can’t put the pieces together about who he is. There is something that is in the back of my mind, but I can’t figure out what it is with that guy. Something is so familiar with him, but at the same time I have no idea who he is.” She says with a sigh.

                 “Do you really want to know who he is?” I ask cautiously.

                 “Yes.” She says with a spark of hope. I hope I am making the right decision with telling her.

                 “That’s….That’s… Simon; well what he has become.” I say slowly. I watch her eyes turn from a look of hope into pain.

                 “What… That can’t be him.” She says as she rubs her face. “You’re wrong.”

                 “I’m sorry… I wish I was. Do you know why he turned into that?” I ask her. I watch her look down and think.

                 “No… But I want to know.” She says after a moment of thinking. I prepare myself for the emotions that might emerge.

                 “The crown.” I say as her eyes shoot up to meet mine.

                 “What?” She asks. “How?”                                                     

                 “You don’t remember?” I ask.  She shakes her head and I exhale deeply. “What do you remember?” She takes a moment to think before answering.

                 “I remember being alone until Simon found me. I remember being scared and him comforting me and giving me Hambo. I don’t remember the crown though.” She says slowly.

                 “The person who puts on the crown gains magical ice powers, but the crown also makes them lose their sanity. Simon found it and used it to protect you from getting hurt from monsters. It caused him to lose his sanity and eventually Simon lost his sanity and became the Ice King.” I say as I sit next to Marceline on the bed.

                 “Can’t we just remove the crown and Simon will return?” She asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

                 “I’m sorry, but the crown controls him. Simon lost himself because of the crown and we are still trying to figure out how to bring him back.” I say. Marceline’s lips begin to quiver and she then begins to shake as tears form in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight as she begins to sob into my shoulder.

                 “He can’t be gone.” She sobs into my shoulder. “He can’t be.”

                 “I’m sorry Marceline.” I say as I stroke her hair. “I am so sorry.”  I lean in and kiss her forehead as I continue to hold her.  Eventually I feel her body relax as she the tears stop and the tiredness falls over her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Marceline's P.O.V**

As I wake I find myself alone in the room with a headache and swollen eyes.  I take a deep breath as I get up and remember everything that happened last night. I feel fresh tears creep into my eyes but I bite my lip to hold them back. I don’t have time to mourn Simon right now, I need to find Bonnie.  As I walk through the castle there is no one to be found. As I make it down the stairs I find Peppermint Butler at the bottom of them talking to another candy person.

                 “Oh hello Marceline.” He says as he quickly excuses himself and meets me at the bottom of the stairs. “If you’re looking for the Princess, she is in her lab. Follow me.” I nod and smile as we walk silently to a room with large steel doors. Peppermint Butler knocks twice and then opens the door. I mutter a thank you as I walk into Bonnie’s lab.

                 I find Bonnie sitting at a desk with papers all over it and a bottle of something in front of her. I watch her pick the bottle up and drink from it before she finally addresses me. “Hey, how are you?” She asks with a very small slur.

                 “I have been better.” I say as I walk over to her. “How are you?” I ask as I get close enough to smell the liquor that she smells of. I quickly pick up the bottle and read what it is; vodka.

                 “I am okay… Hey give that back.” She says as she reaches for the bottle in my hand. I pull it away from her and grab her hand softly.

                 “Bonnie… What’s up?” I ask as she tries to grab the bottle again.

                 “Nothing!” She quickly says as she hides her embarrassment.

                 “Yeah, because I really believe that after I find you drinking.” I say. “How much have you drank?”

                 “The equivalent of about three shots so nothing bad.” She says as she gives me a small smile. I sigh and unscrew the cap of the bottle. I feel the fumes hit my nose as I close my eyes and take a swig of it.

                 “I needed a drink” I say as I sit down on the floor next to her desk. I watch her slide out of her chair and onto the floor as well.  “You never answered my question of what’s up.” I say as I take another swig.

                 “I just feel terrible for telling you.” She says as she takes the bottle from me and takes a drink.

                 “Why?” I ask as my mind flashes back to what happened. I hold my hand out and Bonnie hands me the bottle.

                 “It was bad timing, and I am not sure if you were emotionally ready after your accident.” She says as I nod and take a drink.

                 “I am glad you told me.” I say as I put the lid on the bottle and set it behind me.

                 “You deserved to know.” She says as I lay down on my back.

                 “I guess.” I say.

                 “I always secretly drank after you cried in front of me.” She says as she lays her head on my chest as I slip a hand behind her back and pull her close.

                 “Why?”

                 “Because it hurt me, and it was such a rare thing I just have no idea how to handle it myself, especially when I was the one who caused you to cry.” She says as I tighten my hold on her. I lean in and kiss her forehead as we continue to lay there.

                 “This isn’t your fault.” I say.

                 “Whose is it then?” She asks as she scoots her body closer to mine and wraps her arms around me as well.

                 “The crowns.” I say. I feel her raise her head off my chest; I look down to find her staring at me. We look at each other for a moment before she leans up and I feel her lips on mine. She slowly pulls away as a smile forms on my lips. She lays her head back down on my chest as she moves a hand up to rest on my stomach. I move my hand to the small of her back as we lay there together. “What do we have planned today?” I ask.

                 “We’re going to go with Finn and Jake to LSP’s place in about an hour.” She says as she leans up and kisses me again.

                 “We should probably start getting ready.” I say as we kiss again.

                 “Can we just lay here for a bit?” She asks as she snuggles closer to me.  I give her a small smile as I hold her tighter. I lean down and kiss her before I lie down and close my eyes, enjoying the only person who can make my life seem as if everything is okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bubblegum’s P.O.V**

                 The smell of liquor is strong on Marceline’s and my breath as we lay close together with her arms wrapped tight around my pink body.  I must have lost track of time because it seems as If we have been laying here for nearly an hour.

                 “We need to get ready.” I say as I wiggle out of her grasp. I hear her groan loudly as she sits up and watches me as I grab the bottle of Vodka and put it away in my desk.

                 “Do we have to go?” She asks as she stands up and stretches.

                 “Yes Marceline, I promised!” I say as I grab her hand and we quickly head up to my room to get ready. Once we get to my room I lean in close and whisper “But I do wish we could have laid there forever.” She then kisses me deeply and then walks away to get ready. We get ready in silence as we quickly put clothes on and try our best to sober up in the time given. In record time we are both ready to head to Finn and Jakes. We walk hand in hand as we quickly say goodbye to Peppermint Butler and begin to make our way through the forest. We use a lot of small talk to pass the time and soon enough we see their treehouse. They open the door just as we approach it and we all meet at their door. 

                 “Hey guys!” Finn says excitedly.  We take a moment to give everyone a hug and make some small talk.

                 “Are we all ready?” I ask as everyone nods excitedly. I notice as Marceline seems unsure when she nods.

                 “Alright, everyone get on!” Jake says as his body expands and he lowers himself to the ground. We all climb on except Marceline. I notice that Marceline is shaking ever so slightly; I grab her hand and give it a light squeeze.

                 “It’s okay Marcy. We use to do this all the time to see LSP.” I say softly. She gives me a small reassuring smile as she climbs on to Jakes back. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my shoulders and gives me a light kiss on the forehead. Jake then stretches his body up and we are soaring to the clouds. Marceline holds me tight as we fly through the clouds. I lean up and give her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiles afterwards as suddenly we go through a cloud and we end up in Lumpy Space. I laugh as Marceline looks in wonder at the purple cloud castle and the cloud houses all around us.

                 “Hey what’s so funny?” She asks. I laugh again before I kiss her.

                 “You are in such wonder of a place that you have been at so many times before.” I say. She groans loudly.

                 “Yeah, if I remembered.” She says as she looks away to hide her embarrassment. I grab her jaw and pull her face towards me. I then lean in and kiss her again. She kisses back as I climb on top of her and startle her hips. We deepen the kiss and her hands begin to wander. I run my hands through her long black hair as her hands begin to wander up my back and towards my bra strap.

                 “Um, should we leave?”  We hear Finn ask as we quickly pull away and I climb off of her. Both of our faces are a dark red.

                 “Sorry about that.” Marceline says as she looks away. This causes Jake to laugh and Finn to turn a dark red as well.

                 “Teir 15.” Jake says with a hearty laugh. Finn laughs as well but a bit more uncomfortable.

                 “Hey look we’re here!” I say as I try to change the subject as quick as possible. In front of us is a large purple cloud castle. I watch Marceline’s eyes go large as she stands in astonishment. I lean in quickly and whisper “You look so cute when you’re amazed.”

                 “Oh shut it princess.” She says with a smirk. She quickly kisses me on lips as Jake lowers himself to the ground and we all climb off. Marceline is uneasy with stepping on the clouds so she chooses to float instead. The purple cloud gates open and we walk into the castle.

                 “Oh my Glob guys you’re late!” LSP says as she emerges from another room.

                 “Sorry about that! But we are here now aren’t we?” Finn says with a laugh. LSP sighs as she turns around and leads us to the living room. I watch Marceline closely because this is the first time she has seen LSP since the incident at dinner.  She seems uncomfortable but people wouldn’t notice unless you knew her like I do. I put my hand on her shoulder and her body seems to relax a bit.

                 “It’s okay.” I whisper in her ear. She then puts her arm around my shoulder and we walk on with the group.  Finally we stop and LSP turns around and says.

                 “Well, shall we get started?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Marceline’s P.O.V.**

              “Hey look we’re here!” Bonnie says as she awkwardly tries to change the subject as quick as possible. I blush as I continue to crave the feeling of her lips on mine again. In front of us is a large purple cloud castle. I feel my eyes grow wide and my mouth open as I look in amazement at what is in front of us. I feel Bonnie’s hot breath against my ear as she whispers “You look so cute when you’re amazed.”

              “Oh shut it princess.” I say as I feel the corners of my mouth rise up in a smirk. I quickly kiss her as Jake lowers himself to the ground and we all climb off. I feel extremely uneasy with walking on the clouds so I end up floating. We all watch the purple gates in front of us open and we walk in.

              “Oh my Glob guys you’re late!” The purple floating blob says as she emerges from another room. I remember her name is LSP.

              “Sorry about that! But we are here now aren’t we?” Finn says with a small laugh. LSP sighs as she turns around and leads us to what seems like the living room. I notice Bonnie has been watching me closely. I take a deep breath as I shove my hands in my pockets. I can’t shake the feeling of not belonging here and LSP still being mad at me.  I suddenly feel something on my shoulder and I tense up for a moment. I relax once I realize that it is Bonnie’s hand that is on my shoulder.

              “It’s okay.” I feel her whisper in my ear. I then put my arm around her shoulder and we walk on with the group without another word.  Finally we stop and LSP turns around and says.

              “Well, shall we get started?” I feel my stomach drop.

              “What’s going on?” I whisper into Bonnie’s ear. I watch her look down and sigh before answering.

              “We’re just going to talk to you, to help you remember.” I watch her take a deep breath before continuing. “It might get into some difficult topics so if it gets to be too much just tell us and we can stop.” I feel her grab my hand and give me a light squeeze. I nod and quickly shove my hands back into my pocket.

              “Alright, everyone take a seat!” Jake says. I watch Bonnie walk towards the couch and I follow her slowly. I have a bad feeling in my gut as I take a seat next to her. She quickly intertwines our fingers as we sit and wait for everyone else to get situated.

              “What do you remember Marceline?” Finn asks.

              “About what?” I ask slowly.

              “Your past before the accident.” Jake chimes in. I close my eyes as I try and remember.

              “I remember being alone after the war. It was so scary to be alone in that as a child. My father left me alone, that bastard. I was so alone until Simon found me, but then Simon lost himself to the crown and again, I was alone.” I pause as I try and collect my thoughts. “I was always alone through my teenage years, I had no friends, and I wandered aimlessly through the land. I could have gone to be with my father but after what happened between us, I could never forgive him.”

              “What happened between you two Marcy?” Bonnie asks slowly. I squeeze her hand as I try and stay strong.

              “He blamed me for my mother’s death. If I was never born she wouldn’t have died, and my dad would be happy. He always told me I was a failure and eventually after hearing that all the time, you start to believe it.” I glance at Bonnie who has tears now streaming down her face. “He made me feel so horrible about myself… He was the reason I started doing things I am not proud of… I started hanging out with the ‘bad kids’ and I started drinking and doing drugs just to try to numb what I was feeling. I was in a horrible place inside and I was so lost in my own mind that I couldn’t get out. I don’t remember much after that honestly, it’s all a blur.” I hear Bonnie sniffle as I finish.

                “Do you want to know what happened after that?” Bonnie asks softly through her tears. I nod as I wait for her to compose herself.  “You almost died.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Bubblegum’s P.O.V**

              “What do you mean I almost died?” Marceline asks with rage and confusion in her voice. “I’m a vampire… I can’t die.” She says as her voice trails off. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I continue. I haven’t talked about this since it has happened and I don’t know how I will talk about it now.

              “I’ll start from the beginning” I state quietly. “We met when you were at your lowest point in your life. You were drunk all the time and if you weren’t drunk, you were high. You were on so many different kinds of drugs I didn’t even try to keep up. You came into my kingdom one day, you were so high or drunk and you were causing such a commotion that my guards arrested you. I remember the look on your face when my guards were holding you back and I was about to banish you from my kingdom forever. I had no idea who you were but your eyes they were… were so… empty. I could tell there was something wrong by the way that you responded to every question I asked. I decided to let you go and you flew away from my kingdom so quickly, and I never even got your name. “

              “I didn’t see you again for years later, you stumbled into my kingdom again but this time you were drunk. I took you in personally, and we sat in my room and talked for hours until you fell asleep. After that you came back more frequently and we became friends. You were still drinking and doing drugs which I didn’t approve of but you were so far into that lifestyle I had no idea if you were going to ever come back from it.” I paused and looked at Marcy who just looked at me with wide eyes. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to talk about what I have been keeping inside for so long.

              “We were best friends after about a year of this, we hung out all the time and we talked about anything and everything, even your drug use which has gotten worse and worse. It was the drugs that nearly killed you… You overdosed on one that I can’t even remember the name of. I remember because you took it before you came over one night, I still saw the needle mark on your arm.” I pause to try and collect my thoughts and compose myself.

              “Everything was going fine until the arm you injected in started hurting, it was a small pain at first as you said but then it got worse. It quickly escalated into an excruciating pain in which you were trying to scratch your arm off hoping to stop the pain but you were only making it worse and eventually your arm was just a bloody mess. It was terrifying but then it got worse. You started coughing and coughing and then you started coughing up blood. Your face was in utter shock as you coughed up some more and before I could register what was going on, you passed out and that’s when I went and got help.” I wipe the fresh tears off my face. Marceline grabs my hand and brings it up to her mouth and kisses it gently. I give her a weary smile as I continue.

              “We eventually found out that you were using an old needle that ended up causing bacteria to infect your blood and eventually the bacterium was starting to eat away at your body from the inside out. That’s why your arm started hurting, the bacteria started to eat away at your muscles around where you injected it. It also caused your heart which doesn’t beat to contract and that caused you to start coughing up blood. You were in the hospital for a few days in excruciating pain before your heart contracted once more and you were put on life support. A few days’ after that the doctors finally figured out what caused all of this. Once they did you started on antibiotics and you had open heart surgery and in a week the bacteria was gone and your heart was back to normal.  You were just left with stiches on your arm and your chest.” I watch her look down on at her arm and trace the light scars on her arm.

              “I stopped using drugs and drinking right?” She asks in a shaky voice.

              “Yeah, but you went to rehab for a year.” I say. I watch her look down at her arm once more before she stands up abruptly.

              “I need to take a moment.” She says before she walks out of the room I quickly stand up and follow her. “What happened next Bonnie?” She asks with her back towards me. She quickly turns with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly I feel her arms around me as sobs rack her body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Marceline’s P.O.V**

              I can’t stop the tears from flowing as I feel Bonnie wrap her arms around me as we embrace. I can’t handle the pain I must have put her through.  “I’m sorry.” I whisper through the sobs.

              “It’s okay…All that matters is that you’re here Marceline.” Bonnie says as she softly rubs my back. I release my grip from her body and back away from her. “You got better.” She says as she wraps her arms around her body. I quickly shove my hands in my pockets, trying to stop myself from shaking.

              “What happened next?” I ask again as I feel my heart beat suddenly. I watch Bonnie look down as she remembers.  I try to ignore the obvious pain in my chest as I wait for her to continue.

              “Do you want to know about before rehab or after?” She asks quietly.

              “Both…” I say quickly. She sighs visibly before she begins.

              “While you were on life support I researched the best rehab institutions around and the one that I thought would be best for you was the one located in the Nightosphere. I contacted them and once you were able be released from the hospital, we moved you to the rehab center. But before that we went to visit your father. It was the first time that you have talked to him in easily over a few hundred years. It was so awkward at first. You had bandages all over your arm and on your chest so there was no way to hide anything from him. It started out with us all just sitting in your father’s living room and him just staring at your bandages. After a few moments I told him that I checked you into rehab here in the Nightosphere. The shock on his face was so apparent… But then it got worse.” I move towards the wall and sit down to try and calm my heart down. With every passing second the pain in my chest intensifies but I can’t let Bonnie worry anymore. She quickly sits down next to me as she tries to control her emotions.

              “After he recovered from the shock, he started saying things like ‘you’re a disappointment’ and ‘this wouldn’t have happened if your mother was still alive’ and that’s when you stood up and left. I went to find you but you were gone. I feared for the worst, so I quickly searched for you. I found you in about half an hour; you were smoking near the portal to leave. You were crying and saying how you wanted to die because of him. We stayed there until you calmed down enough that I was sure you weren’t going to hurt yourself.  Then I brought you to rehab immediately. You ended up staying for an entire year.”  She takes a moment to grab my hand and intertwine our fingers.

              “What happened after Bonnie?” I ask after a few moments of silence. She quickly grabs my chin and kisses my passionately. I am caught completely off guard but I quickly melt into the kiss even through the pain. “What was that for?” I ask after she pulls away.

              “You got better.” She says as she gives my hand a light squeeze. I give her a small smile and lean in and kiss her again. “You completely stopped using drugs and only drank periodically, but that doesn’t mean you were better emotionally.” I put my hand up to stop her from continuing.

              “Can we talk about this later?” I ask as I quickly stand up. I must have stood up too quickly because the pain in my chest become excruciating and I clutch my chest trying to stop it.

              “Marceline, what’s wrong?” She asks as she quickly stands up and tries to steady me.

              “I have to go.” I say as I shake her arm off me. I begin to bolt for the bathroom to hopefully hide the pain. I can’t let her see me like this. With every step I take, pain erupts through my chest. I continue to clutch my chest as I run to the bathroom.

              “Marceline!” I hear Bonnie yell after me before I reach the bathroom. Suddenly the pain in my chest becomes too much and the world suddenly goes black around me. “Marceline!” I hear again before the world goes completely black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bubblegum’s  P.O.V**

              All I can see is Marceline lying on the ground, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. I can barely breathe as I approach her limp body. I sink onto the floor next to her as my mind is racing. I can’t lose her, so I being to shake her. I shake her with all the strength left in my body as tears well up in my eyes.

              “Marceline!” I yell at her with no response. I continue to shake her as the tears begin to roll down my face. I pick her lifeless body up and hold it close to me as I begin to sob. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” I say through the sobs. I slowly put Marceline’s body back on the ground as I prepare to run to get help. Suddenly her eyes shoot open and red eyes stare into mine. I feel paralyzed by fear as she opens her mouth to speak.

              “Why didn’t you help me Bonnie?” She says with cold eyes as blood begins to pour out of her open mouth. My body tenses up as Marceline’s mouth turns into an evil smile. I feel a scream build up in my throat but before I am able to scream, I wake up. I look around with dazed vision as I begin to remember where I am. I look at Marceline who is in front of me; she is hooked up to many machines that are helping her survive. I can barely recognize her through the wires and tubes. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I recall my dream.

              “You’re awake I see.” I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn to see the doctor behind me looking at Marceline’s chart. I nod and he continues to look at her chart. “She is getting better, slowly that’s for sure.” The doctor says with a half-smile. I give him my best fake smile as I turn back to Marceline.

              “When will she wake up?” I ask quietly; so quietly I am surprised that he even heard me.

              “I wish I knew the answer, but it’s only been three days. Her heart is very damaged so it could be awhile, but she will wake up eventually.” The doctor said as her gave me a pat on my shoulder. I take a moment to collect my thoughts.

              “Can I ask you something?” I say quietly. I received an ‘of course’ from the doctor immediately. “Is it my fault her heart was that damaged?” I feel the tears immediately well up in my eyes.

              “No, by the looks of it, her heart was going through this for a while; I’m surprised it took this long to finally give out…” He says as he collects his thoughts. “I know this is hard Bonnibel, but you really can’t blame yourself for this.” And with that he walks out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I sigh as I grab Marceline’s hand and my thoughts begin to wander. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. I expect it to be Finn or Jake or possibly the doctor, but my heart stops when I see Marceline’s father enter the room.

              “Hello Bonnibel.” He says stiffly as he enters the room. I extend my hand and he takes it giving it a firm shake.

              “What are you doing here?” I ask cautiously. I watch as he pulls up a chair next to mine and slumps into it.

              “I heard she was hurt and I had to see her.” He says with almost no emotion.

              “I thought you didn’t care about her?” I ask while the rage inside me starts to boil. I hear him sigh as he leans forward, and looks at Marceline.

              “I do care about her… The last time I saw her was when she was being checked into rehab… I know I was rude that day and everything I said still haunts me till this day. The day you told me was the anniversary of Marceline’s mother’s death; I know that isn’t an excuse for me to act that way, but I just snapped. I miss her mother every day, I mean she was the love of my life and then I lost her one day. I was in a downward spiral and the only thing I felt like I needed to do was blame someone… so I blamed Marceline… I know it was wrong, but I did it anyway.” He takes a moment to pause and collect himself.  “I really don’t want to lose her… She’s all I have left and I failed her.”

              “I’m sorry… Mr. Abadeer”

              “Please call me Hunson. “ He says with a small smile. I have never noticed how much Marceline looks like her father.

               “I hope she will be okay…” I say quietly. Hunson slowly puts his arms around me as tears begin to escape my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Marceline’s P.O.V**

              All I hear are voices whispering in the darkness that surrounds me. I can’t tell where they are coming from or where I am. All I see is darkness, darkness all around me except for a sliver of light over to my left. The light scares me but I feel as if I am drawn towards it. The voices seem to be coming from the light, but that still makes me feel uneasy about walking towards it. I begin walking in the darkness as the sliver of light gets bigger with every step. As I draw near, the voices get louder and louder until I can barely hear myself think. The voices seem to be yelling now as I walk into the light. The light isn’t as scary as people make it seem, it’s peaceful…. Like a meadow in the spring. As I step into the light, I am blinded by how bright it is. I shield my eyes from it, and once it dies down, I open my eyes. I open my eyes slowly to reveal that I am in a hospital room. I shoot a quick glance over towards my right and I see Bonnie sitting there with someone I would have never expected…. My father. I feel my heart beat spike as I try to clutch my chest as the pain hits me, only to be stopped by the many wires that are around me. I try and calm down as the pain subsides slowly. My breathing increases and that must have made my father notice because soon I feel his hand on mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I take a moment to calm my breathing as I slowly turn my head to face my father. The corners of his mouth turn into a smile I haven’t seen for years.

              “I am glad you’re awake Marceline.” He says in a hushed whisper. Before I am about to ask him why he is whispering I glance over at Bonnie to find her asleep next to my bed. “She hasn’t slept much since you’ve been here.” He must have caught my gaze.

              “Let her rest, she probably needs it.” I say with a small chuckle. I never knew how much the pain faired up when I laughed but I hide the pain well this time. “Care to explain what happened?” I ask quietly as I watch Bonnie’s chest rise and fall as sleep consumes her.

              “Your heart was never healed completely and the doctors didn’t know until now. It gave out while you were at LSP’s place which caused you to lose consciousness and nearly die.” He says with pain in his voice.

              “I thought I was immortal…” I say quietly. I feel my father’s hand on mine again as I collect my thoughts.

              “You’re a half demon. I don’t know if you remembered that after the accident, but because your mother was human, you were born a half demon, causing you to age normally until I turned you into a vampire around your 18th birthday.” I nod as his eyes meet mine; I feel my heart sink as I notice the tears that are in his eyes. “We found out you were vulnerable to heart related illnesses because of you half demon blood. I turned you into a vampire to save you from what your mother went through.”

              “I thought mom died in childbirth because of me.” I say quietly. I attempt to sit up but the pain in my chest stops me.

              “It wasn’t your fault… She had a rare heart disease… We found out a few months before you were due. If her heart was put under too much stress it would give out. She died because of childbirth yes, but not because of you but because of her heart. After that I got you tested for the disease when you were around 18 because that’s when it would start showing signs. We found out you had it and the only way to stop you from dying from it was to turn you into a vampire but turning you into a vampire didn’t stop the disease from hurting you… you just couldn’t die from it. You could feel the pain that would kill you, but you will never die. And honestly I don’t know if I made the right choice because in the end you’re going to be in more pain. And I’m sorry.”  He says the last word as his voice cracks. I watch as a tear rolls down his cheek and he buries his face in his hands. I stare in awe as the sobs rack his body.  “I never blamed you for her death, and I am so sorry if you felt that I did… You’re my only child and I will always love you, just like I will always love your mother.” He says as he attempts to stop the tears from flowing. “I’m sorry Marceline…” He says as I move my hand onto his and I give his a squeeze.

              “It’s okay Dad, I understand… And I love you too.” I say as I blush. I haven’t told him that I loved him since I was younger.

              “I’m not sure if you remembered being tested for it but you were and I wish I would have told Bonnibel about the disease sooner, because maybe this could have been prevented. She could have told your doctor when you overdosed and maybe they could have stopped this from happening now. We will try and stop this from happening again… Bonnibel will make sure of that.” Just as if she is on a timer, Bonnie begins to stir. “I have to go back to the Nightosphere, so I will let her take care of you. I will talk to you soon okay?” I nod as he gives me a small smile and walks out the door.

              “Marceline?” I hear Bonnie say as she stands up slowly, her face in awe as she doesn’t believe that I am actually awake.

                “Hey Bonnie.” I say with a small smirk. I see Bonnie lean forward and place her lips on mine. My heart races and the pain flairs up but in this moment I don’t care, because I have Bonnie here with me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bubblegum’s P.O.V**

              I’m suddenly surrounded by the walls of LSP’s castle; I must be having that dream again. This time it looks and feels different. I look around to see Marceline standing there with her back towards me, the sound of a heartbeat echo’s throughout the walls. My mind quickly flashes back to the sight of Marceline lying on the ground and I can’t help but shutter at the sight. Suddenly my body lunges forward as I approach Marceline. With every step I take, the heartbeat becomes louder and faster, causing fear to creep up inside me. I try and stop my body from moving forwards but it seems as if I can’t control my legs anymore. Suddenly I stop around five feet from Marceline as my heart is pounding from fear. I feel the fear leave my body as Marceline turns around and smiles at me. There is something different looking in her eyes, they look… Not empty. I feel my heart skip a beat as I stumble to speak.

              “Marcy…” Before I can continue a sudden flash of light blinds me, causing me to shield my eyes. Once it is gone I open my eyes to find that I am in the hospital room, but this time the atmosphere has changed, it’s more happy and lively than before. I look around and find that it’s only Marceline and me in the room, but this time Marceline’s eyes are open and she is looking right at me.

              “Marceline?” I ask as I stand up slowly, studying wither this is a dream or not. I pinch my arm secretly and the pain makes me realize that this is the furthest thing from a dream.

              “Hey Bonnie.” I hear her say with a small smirk.  I suddenly find myself unable to control myself, as I bound forwards and place my lips on hers. At first she cringes when I kiss her, then she slowly melts into it. I pull away and looked into her eyes. I am unable to read her expression; it’s a mix of pain, happiness and sadness. Suddenly I realize that Marceline’s father isn’t in the room.

              “Where’s your father?” I ask cautiously. She looks down for a moment before answering my question.

              “He had stuff to do.” She says nearly whispered.  The look of sadness flashes on her face once more. Seeing her lying there, with wires hooked up to her, and the beeping of a heart monitor in the background, which should never beep. It all just breaks my heart. I grab her hand and give it a small squeeze as I watch her intently. She seems focused on something, but I am too scared to press the matter. Suddenly she recoils in pain as the heart monitor spikes. I jump up, ready to get a doctor but she quickly stops me. “The doctor said that this is going to happen a lot until I get completely better.” She says before she clutches her chest as the monitor spikes again. This continue to happen for what feels like forever before the monitor calms down and Marceline begins to breathe heavily, recovering from the pain. “I’ll be okay Bonnie.” She says through heavy breath.  I bite my lip as I try and decide wither or not to get the doctor. After a few moments she finally relaxes back into the bed and wipes a sweat of bead from her forehead.

              “Is everything alright?” I ask suddenly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I say quickly after.

              “I don’t know Bonnie.” She says slowly. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. My father told me the truth after hundreds of years but I still blame myself for my mother’s death.”

              “He explained everything to me Marcy; it really isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself for something that couldn’t be stopped.” I say as I intertwine our fingers. I hear the monitor spike again but this time Marceline doesn’t react to it. “Marceline doesn’t that hurt?” I ask as I look back at the now spiking monitor and then back at her.

              “I am just numb right now.” She says as a tear escapes and runs down her face. I quickly wipe it off her face. The monitor continues to spike as Marceline continues to not react to the pain she should feel.

              “I’m going to get a doctor.” I say quickly as turn to go get one. Suddenly I feel a hand grasp my arm and pull me back.

              “Stay Bonnie… Please, I’m scared.” She says as tears continue to steam down her face. Suddenly she coughs and specs of blood come out. Suddenly her eyes begin to flutter shut as the monitor spikes some more. Just as she closes her eyes, I am out the door screaming for help.


	22. Chapter 22

**Marceline’s P.O.V**

              The darkness surrounds me again, but this time it’s different. There are no sounds, no light, and no voices. It’s just me, alone in the darkness. I begin to walk forwards, fearing that every step will lead me further into the oblivion. As I continue walking, the echoes of my footsteps fill my ears. It’s almost a comforting sound, making me feel a little less alone. I continue to walk, as I begin to walk faster and faster until I am nearly in a full sprint. I have no idea what I am running to, but I can’t stop myself from running.  I want to scream out, letting someone know I am here, but it seems as if I am too scared to do so. Instead I keep running, and running and running. As I continue to run a voice echo’s through the darkness.

              “Keep running Marceline, don’t let it take you.” The voice says. I quickly recognize it as my mother’s as tears well up in my eyes.

              “Mom, what am I running from?” I say through the flood of tears.

              “Just keep running, don’t let it take you, like it took me.” She says. Suddenly a light appears in front of me, nearly blinding me.

              “Mom what do I do?”  I ask as I continue running. 

              “Go into the light and don’t let it take you Marceline.” She says. As the light approaches I turn around and I nearly scream at the sight. There behind me is my mother, or what is left of her. All that remains is a rotting corpse with a hole where the heart should be. “Run Marceline… I love you.” I watch the corpse say as the light begins to consume me.

              “I love you too.” I say as one giant flash of light happens and I open my eyes and I am lying in the hospital bed with Bonnie by my side. I bring my hand up to my face and attempt to dry the tears that are on my face.

              “Bonnie…” I say as she lifts her head to look at me. There are tear stains underneath her eyes, but her facial expression shows shock.

              “Marceline!” She nearly yells as she stands up and pushes her lips on mine. This time there is no pain, no heartbeat, and no blood. I cup her face with my hands and continue to deepen the kiss. “I thought I was going to lose you.” She says as I bring her mouth to mine again. “It’s a miracle you’re alive, and mostly healed.” She says as we pull away. I take her hand in mine and wipe the new found tears off her face.

              “Don’t cry Bonnie.” I say with a smile. I see her smile as well as she wipes her face. “I’m going to be okay.” I say as I grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

              “You were so close to dying Marceline; the doctors almost gave up on you.” She says slowly. I grab her face and pull her into another kiss.

              “But they didn’t give up on me, and I kept running.” I say. I suddenly remember the dream that I had.

              “What do you mean ‘kept on running’?” Bonnie asks with a slight cock of her head.

              “I had a dream about my mom, she told me to keep running. I didn’t know what I was running from but I kept running. I guess I was running from death now that I think about it.” I say as Bonnie just looks at me and nods.

              “Your mom has really good advice.” She says with a smile. I can’t help but smile back.

              “I suppose she does.” I say with the smile still on my face. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I continue to look at Bonnie. Her face changes from happiness to concern almost like the seasons do.

              “Marceline what’s wrong?” She asks. I continue to smile as I look her in the eyes.

              “Bonnie… I love you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Bubblegum’s P.O.V.**

              “Bonnie… I love you.” Marceline says with a smile as tears continue to stream down her face. I feel my heart race as I struggle to find the words to say.

              “Marceline… I love you too.” I blabber out as a smile creeps up on my face. I begin to lean in to kiss her but suddenly a cough erupts from behind me. I jump up and turn to see the doctor standing there with a small smile.

              “Sorry to interrupt, Marceline’s test results came back. It looks like her heart is stronger than before, but we should still be on the cautious side. After a few more test results come in we will be able to determine when she will be released. It’s a miracle that you’re alive Miss Marceline.” He says with a stone cold look that Marceline quickly returns. “If the test results come back positive than she will probably be able to leave in the next couple of days.”

              “What if they come back negative?” I ask slowly fearing for the worst.

              “Then we try different medication.” He says with a small smirk.

              “What exactly is this medication?” Marceline asks.

              “It’s a drug that is being tested. It is supposed to reduce bacteria in the blood while also stopping bacteria from multiplying.” He says.

              “Isn’t someone supposed to approve of me taking this drug since it’s being tested?” Marceline states as the doctor flips through his clipboard.

              “Your father did.” He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Marceline.

              “My dad signed this?! Even when he knew it could kill me if it didn’t work?” Marceline nearly screams at the doctor. “He told me he cared…” She says as she turns away. I couldn’t help but notice the tears that were beginning to glisten in her eyes. I take the paper from her hands and begin reading it even though I have seen this paper before.

_‘Drug name: Cardiahmicatiz_

_Dose: 10mg every 6 Hours_

_Purpose:  Prevent bacterial infection in blood stream._

_Warning: Test drug. Sudden death could occur if patient’s immune system shut down due to sudden reaction to bacteria._

_Permission to administer drug by patient or legal guardian:_ _Hudson_ Abadeer  ’

              “Without the drug you would have died Marceline.” I say slowly. Marceline then turns to me with tears streaming down her face.

              “What?”

              “He signed it because he cared… You would have died.” I say as Marceline just stairs at me with wide eyes. “If I was able to sign it I would have without hesitation, but I’m not your legal guardian, Hudson is.” I say as tears begin to form in my eyes. “You’re alive so what is the big deal that he signed it?” I raise my voice at the last part.

              ‘Bonnie…” She starts. I quickly cut her off with a kiss.

              “I love you too much to just let you die without trying to save you. That drug saved you.” I say as tears flow out of my eyes. “The doctors were going to give up on you but when Hudson approved the drug they kept fighting to keep you alive…” I say. I tense up as feel Marceline’s cold fingers wipe the tears away but I quickly relax into the touch. I stroke her hand softly.

              “Where is my father now?” She asks suddenly.

              “Like I said he has stuff to do.” I say coldly.

              “What stuff is more important than staying to see if your daughter lives or dies?” She asks as her eyes begin to glow red.

              “Marceline there is a lot of responsibility with ruling a kingdom.” I say with a sad smile. I watch as her eyes dim down to her normal shade of red.

              “You said that to me that night…” She says softly. “You said ‘With a kingdom comes responsibilities.’”  I feel my heart drop with her words.

              “I know… And I’m sorry.” I say with a dry mouth. “I didn’t mean to push you away.”

              “It’s whatever Bon, it’s in the past anyway and we’re back now.”  She says with a shy smile. “Please… tell me why my dad didn’t stay…” She says at a near whisper.

              “Your brother came back and was causing issues so he had to take care of it.” I say quickly. I watch her furrow her brows as she takes a moment to think.

              “I have a brother?” 


	24. Chapter 24

**Marceline’s P.O.V**

              How could I forget about my brother…? My damn brother… I can’t even remember his name, let alone his face.

              “Marceline are you okay?” I hear Bonnie’s sweet voice ask through my confusion. I feel my grip tighten on the bed sheets as I try and control my emotions. 

              “How could I forget that I have a brother?” I say in a hush whisper. My head is flooded with confusion and anger towards myself. I feel Bonnie’s hand lay on top of mine causing me to loosen my grip on the bed sheets.

              “Marceline you have sever amnesia. You can’t expect to remember everything.” Bonnie says attempting to comfort me.

              “But I remember my dad, I remember my mom… How can I not remember my own brother?” I say as tears spill down my face. I hear Bonnie’s breath catch as she watches my emotions spill out.

              “It surprised us that you remembered your parents… But your brother was a subject you rarely even touched on when we were… um… Together.” She says as her face turns red. I stifle out a laugh even when the tears continue to fall.

              “I didn’t talk about him? Why?” I ask. I watch Bonnie tense up as she obviously debates if she should tell me or not. After a moment she sighs and her body relaxes.

              “He blamed you for killing your mother and he abused you emotionally and physically because of it.” She says with anger hidden in her voice. “The scar on your stomach is from him slicing at you with glass after screaming at you about your mother.” I slowly move my hand to where to scar is and trace the outline of it feeling the lumpy line that remained a mystery to me since I woke up from my coma. “There are a lot of other scars you have because of him.” She says with rage boiling in her voice. “And not all of them are physical” she says through gritted teeth.

              “Doesn’t that mean I should remember him?” I ask. I watch Bonnie relax from the anger she is feeling.

              “You blocked out a lot of things from your past Marceline. He was one of them.” She says with a half-smile.

              “It seems like he hates everyone and everything so why did he come back?” I ask slowly as I try and wrap my head around what Bonnie just said.

              “I don’t know… Your dad had to leave immediately when he found out he returned.” She says with a concerned look on her face. “He said he would explain later though.” I nod and take a moment to think.

              “What’s his name even?” I ask after a silent moment between Bonnie and me.

              “Marshal Lee.” I can’t help but stifle out a laugh at his name; this causes Bonnie to cock her head.

              “The fact my parents named us so similar.” I say as a full blown laugh escapes from me.

              “They named you after him, remember that.” She says as she laughs with me. Slowly our laugher dies down and we fall into a comfortable silence.

              “Any other questions?” Bonnie asks after a few moments.

              “Yeah, when will I get out of here?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Bubblegum’s P.O.V.**

              After two weeks Marceline was official released from the hospital after her heart returned to its non-beating state.

              “I’m so glad to get out of there” Marceline says as she stretches. I can’t help but bush as her shirt rides up, revealing her nearly grey stomach.

              “I bet you are!” I say ecstatically. I feel Marceline’s arm loop in mine as we start walking to the portal that will return out to the candy kingdom.

              “Before we go back… I was wondering if it would be possible to see my dad before we leave…” Marceline says as she stops, pulling my body to a stop as well.

              “Do you think you’re read Marceline? Marshall could be there.” I say carefully. I watch her face as she thinks about the situation.

              “I think I’m ready Bonnie.” She says with a crooked smile. I give her a small smile in return as we turn to start walking towards the main part of the Nightosphere. The walk there is filled with Marceline holding my body close to hers and me looking fearfully around. The Nightosphere always terrified me, even when I started dating Marceline. When we reach the stretch of ground that leads up to Marceline’s father’s kingdom I turn to her quickly.

              “Are you sure you’re ready Marceline?” I ask. I watch her take a deep breath and look at the kingdom in the distance.

              “I’m ready.” She says slowly. I nod and slowly intertwine our fingers. We begin walking but we don’t make it far before Marceline stops walking abruptly, pulls me in, and kisses me deeply. As she pulls away I feel my face turn an extremely dark shade of pink as Marceline smiles at me. “I missed being able to do that when I was in the hospital.” She says softly.

              “I missed it too.” I say with a wicked smile before she pulls me in for another kiss. Once our lips part ways, we begin the path to the kingdom. As soon as we approach the main gate of the castle, it swings open with a loud creak. This used to startle me, but after being with Marceline for a while, I got used to it. We walk in and begin to head to her father’s study which is located in the back of the castle. The demon guards hiss at me, but Marceline quickly stops them with a hiss back.

              “I see you’re all better Marceline.” Hudson says as we walk into his study. The dark walls and dark carpet is surrounded by dark bookcases with books that range from demons, to dark magic. In front of the room is a large wooden desk that matches the colors of the bookcases.

              “Yeah, I’m all healed.” She says with her eyes on the carpet.

              “Look at me when you talk to me Marceline.” He says sternly. I watch her turn her head slowly up enough to look him in the eyes. He begins walking towards her and I watch her flinch as he approaches. When he is right in front of her, he does something neither Marceline or I was expecting; he hugs her. I watch Marceline eye’s open in surprise as she wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his shoulder. “I’m sorry I had to leave.” He says as he pulls away from the hug.

              “It’s okay, Bonnie explain why.” She says with a sad smile.

              “You’re better and that’s all that matters Marceline.” He says with a smile. “But we do have a problem here and I don’t think you should be here for much longer.” He says as the smile disappears.

              “Why?” I hear myself say before I can think. They both turn to look at me and I feel my breath hitch.

              “Your brother is here, and he is angry.” Hudson says in a hushed whisper.

              “Why is he angry?” Marceline asks quickly.

              “Talking about me again pops?” We hear a voice from the doorway. Standing in the door way is a tall, skinny boy in a band shirt, he has the same color eyes, skin and hair as Marceline, but he looks a lot like Hudson unlike Marceline’s who looks like her mother.                                                           

              “Marshall Lee…” Hunson says behind clenched teeth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Marceline’s P.O.V.**

              “Talking about me again pops?” We hear from the doorway. I turn to see what looks like a younger version of my father in front of me.

              “Marshall Lee….” I hear my dad say in a very hushed voice. I feel my jaw drop as the brother I forgot about stands in front of me with dark eyes.

              “I heard Marceline was all healed so I thought I missed my opportunity to see her, but would you look at that?! She came crying back to daddy!” Marshall Lee says with a dark laugh. I clench my jaw as I try and find a response to his words.

              “Marshall I told you to leave.” Hudson says as he stands between Marceline and Marshall Lee.

              “This doesn’t concern you old man.” Marshall Lee says with a menacing smile that strikes fear inside of my core. “I just want to talk to her, is that an issue?” He cocks his head at the last part which makes what he said even more menacing.

              “You have five minutes.” Hudson says as he steps to the side and walks out of the room. I quickly glance over at Bonnie who looks as if she is about to pass out from fear.

              “Whatever you say pops. So Marceline… How’s your pathetic life?” He asks with a sly grin. I watch his eyes widen as he looks over at Bonnie, before I have the chance to react he is behind her with his hands hovering over her neck.

              “Leave her out of this.” I say as I take a step closer to them.

              “Who is this delicious piece of candy hm?” He asks. He moves closer to her neck and I hear him inhale. “Smells like bubblegum…” He says with a dark smirk. I watch Bonnie force her eyes close, as he puts his hands on her shoulders.

              “I told you to leave her out of this!” I yell as I move closer, which was a huge mistake. He grabs her by the shoulders and throws her into wall across the room.  I hear her yelp as hit’s the bookcase and crashes down on the floor with a loud crash of everything falling with her. Before I know what I am doing, I am crouched next to Bonnie’s body, ready to protect her with my life.

              “You shouldn’t have been born, than mom would still be alive. You killed mom, so why don’t I kill her so you understand the feeling I felt when I lost her.” He says as he moves closer.

              “Don’t you dare Marshall.” I say through gritted teeth. I feel the anger rise up inside me as he comes closer.

              I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder which throws me off. I look down to see Bonnie attempting to get up.

              “Stay down Bonnie… Please.” I say as I move Bonnie’s hand to be held by mine. I snap my head back to Marshall when I hear a laugh erupt behind me.

              “You really are pathetic Marceline. And you’re a killer!” Marshall says. “You killed mom! You killed her and now I finally have something that matters to you in front of me… And now you’re going to lose it!” He says as he lunges forward. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the impact but it never comes. I open my eyes to find my dad holding Marshall Back with ease.

              “Get out of here, or I will kill you.” Hudson says as her raises a clawed hand. Marshall Lee quickly pulls away and scoffs.

              “Be grateful for what you have Marceline, because one day it might be gone. And yes, that is a threat.” He says as he shoves his hands in his pockets and walk out.

              “Thanks dad.” I say with a small smile. I hear a grunt in pain as my mind suddenly snaps back into reality. “Bonnie!” I say as I turn to look at her.

              “I’m okay.” She says with a shaky breath. “I think it’s just a few scratches and a bruised rib or two. It hit my side more than anything” She says with a small smile.

              “We’re going to help you sit up okay?” my dad asks Bonnie which she gives a small nod in reply.  He gently holds her back as he helps scoot her legs up. The contact causes her to yelp in pain but she is soon sitting against the wall. “I’m going to get some medical supplies.” He says as he quickly gets up and leaves the room. I quickly plant a kiss on her lips as I slowly move her shirt up to inspect her side.

                “Dad, hurry!!” I yell as I move her blood covered hand away from the wound.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bubblegum’s  P.O.V**

              “Dad, hurry!” I hear Marceline yell as my hand is removed from my side.  Before I can say anything my vision begins to blur and soon enough I am surrounded by a comfortable darkness.

              My eyes open slowly, helping me adjust to the sudden light. I appear to be in a bedroom and as I try and sit up pain shoots through my side causing me to yelp. I feel a cold hand suddenly press down on my shoulder, forcing me back down.

              “Stay down Bonnie…” I hear Marceline say as I turn my head to face her. “Just try and stay down for a little while longer.”

              “How bad is it?” I ask while the pain subsides.

              “Nothing too serious, but you did lose some blood.” She says in response. The memories come flooding back as I try and remain calm.

              “He isn’t going to come back is he?” I ask with a timid voice. I feel Marceline’s hand cover mine.

              “I don’t know, but you’re back in the Candy Kingdom now so you’re protected.” She says. I take a moment and let my eyes look around and sure enough the familiar color of my walls. “I will protect you, no matter the cost Bonnie.”

              “I don’t want you risking your life for me.” I say slowly.

              “I’m immortal Bonnie.” She says softly. I feel my face heat up as I decide not to push the matter further. 

              “How did I get here?” I ask after a few moments that felt like hours.

              “My dad is ruler of the Nightosphere... He has demons that can bring you wherever you need to go.” She says with a small laugh.

              “Can I get up now?” I ask as I remember how much I need to do.

              “Oh, yeah! Let me just help you.” She says as she holds out her hand which I take. “Swing your legs over and try and not bend as much as possible” She says timidly. I do exactly as she says and soon enough I am up. “Finn and Jake are coming over soon… to help with taking care of you.”

              “How soon is soon?” I ask. 

              “Well they are supposed to be here by now…” She says with a small blush.

              “Hey guys!”  Finn says as if it’s on cue.

              “Hey how are you feeling Bubblegum?” Jake asks me.

              “I’m a little sore but nothing I can’t handle” I say with a forced laugh. I feel Marceline put her hand on the small of my back as if she knows I am lying.

              “Well I am glad you’re okay!” Finn says with a blush. I feel bad for him; because he continues to have a crush on me even after I said I wasn’t interested.

              “Yeah me too.” I hear Marceline say which causes me to blush.

              “So do you need anything?” Jake asks.

              “Not really, I mean I would love the company.” I say after taking a moment to think. “We can move to the living quarters if you’d like.” I say.

              “Yeah that’d be awesome” Finn says as he races out of the room and down the stairs.

              “We will meet you down there” Marceline says as she gestures towards me.  Jake nods as he runs down the stairs after Finn.

              “I didn’t think it would be this hard to walk.” I say as I begin walking towards the stairs.

              “Well your wound it right on your side… you use it a lot more than you think.” She says as she offers me her arm to use to balance.

              “Yeah I guess that’s true…” I say as I take her arm and we make our way down the stairs.

              “Wait Bonnie before we go in there…” She says which causes me to turn to face her. Before I can ask what I feel her lips on mine in a passionate kiss.  “I was scared I was going to lose you.” She says.

              “Now you know how I felt.” I say as I lean in and kiss her once more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Marceline’s P.O.V.**

              I couldn’t handle the thought of losing Bonnie…  and watching her lie on the ground, bleeding and broken… I couldn’t handle it… I need her… She keeps me human, and without her I’m just a monster.

              “I was scared I was going to lose you.” I say pulling away from the kiss. Her eyes look sad at first but after a second they seem almost, peaceful.

              “Now you know how I felt.” She says snapping me out of my clouded thoughts. Before I can respond she leans in and kisses me again.

              “We should go in there.” I say pulling away from the kiss. “Before they get worried and start looking for us.”

              “Yeah, you’re right.” She says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  I give her a small smile as I open the door and find Finn and Jake sitting on the couch in the room.

              “Hey what took you so long?” Finn asks. I feel my cheeks heat up as my mind races to find an answer.

              “It was more difficult to go down the stairs than I thought.” Bonnie says with an extremely straight face. It’s almost extremely obvious that she is lying but with Finn being as young as he is, I don’t think he will notice.

              “Are you alright?” Finn asks.

              “Yeah it was more discomfort than anything.” She says slowly. I can’t help but check her side to see if she was bleeding through the bandage; thankfully she wasn’t.  When I look up, I meet her eyes with mine and suddenly my face turns red.

              “So you wanna sit down and maybe watch a movie?” Jake asks softly. I see Bonnie nod from the corner of my eye and I feel her grab my hand and nearly pull me to the couch. I sit next to her and pull the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over us.

              “You can pick a movie Finn, but maybe it should be something we all saw before so we can talk through it. I don’t want to sit in silence and it’s comforting to talk to you guys. ” Bonnie says with a smile, this causes Finn to blush as he rushes to find a movie.

              “Well aren’t you the nicest person.” I say to Bonnie with a wink. Her face turns a darker shade of pink as she looks away and nudges me in the side. I find her hand underneath the blanket and intertwine our fingers.

              “How about this one?” Finn asks as he holds up the movie “Zombies of Ooo”

              “That one is a good one to watch because it’s such a cheesy movie.” I say with a smirk.

              “I love when you smile like that.” I hear Bonnie say in my ear. Her hot breath on my ear is enough to get my body excited.

              “So should we watch that movie?” I ask as my face heats up which causes Bonnie to laugh. My question gets nods from everyone and as Finn sets the movie up. I feel a weight on my shoulder and I turn to find Bonnie resting her head on me. I slowly slip my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer which gets a content sigh from her.

              As the movie starts its Bonnie and Me on one couch and Finn and Jake on the other.

              “I can’t believe this was even popular.” Bonnie says with a laugh. “It’s a very cheesy movie.”

              “Yeah you’re right! I mean look at that zombie! I could look more realistic!” Finn says which is an obvious toy to get Bonnie to like him.

              “I mean look at that blood, it’s basically ketchup.” I say. “I could eat that shade of red and not get sick.”

              “Does blood make you sick?” Jake asks because we used to scare him into thinking I was going to suck his blood.

              “It makes me very ill actually... like I have to go to the hospital. Human blood that is, I’m not sure about dog blood.” I say with a wink that causes Jake to swallow loudly. “I don’t drink blood unless it’s the only thing available.”

              “How do you know you can’t have human blood?” Finn asks softly.

              “My dad made me drink it and I ended up nearly dying, but that was ages ago.” I say with a small shrug causing Bonnie to reposition on my shoulder.

              “That brings up the question I have never gotten an answer to… How old are you guys?” Finn asks in a shy tone. Before we can answer Peppermint Butler burst through the door.

              “Princess we have an intruder! The banana guards are on their way, get to your tower NOW!” He yells and leaves the room as quickly as he entered.

              “It couldn’t be….” Bonnie says, her face flushed of all color.

              “Let’s get going! We’ll protect you!” Finn says as him and Jake both jump up, ready to fight.

              “First let’s get Bonnie to her room.” I say as I pick her up, causing her to grunt in pain. Finn and Jake lead the way as they run and I float to her room, with her in my arms. When we reach it I set Bonnie down and she walks quickly to her desks and begins writing notes.

              “What are you doing Bonnie?” Finn asks as he stands by the window and Jake stands by the door.

              “I’m trying to remember a formula that can make you guys invincible for a little while.” She says quickly.

              “Why would we need that?” Finn asks. “We can take on any bad guy!”

              “Marceline’s brother is different than any bad guy.” She says.

              “You’re right I am.” Says a low voice from the rafters above us.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bubblegum’s P.O.V.**

              “Marceline’s brother is different than any bad guy.” I say as I scribble notes down, trying to remember the formula, but it is too late.

              “You’re right I am.” Says a low voice from the rafters above up. I feel my blood run cold as I recognize the voice as none other than Marshall Lee’s.

              “You shouldn’t be here.” I hear Marceline hiss at him. Suddenly a dark figure drops down and cold hands touch my neck. I feel my entire body tense up as I prepare for him to suddenly snap my neck. Just as quickly as the other, another dark figure moves and soon Marshall is pinned against the wall by Marceline.

              “I’m just trying to talk to Bonnie.” He says with a low chuckle as he puts his hands up in defense.

              “I told you to stay away.” She says as her eyes begin to glow a dark red and her grip on his tightens.

              “And I told you I was here to take something from you, like you took mom away from me.” He says as his eyes begin to glow as well and in a blink of an eye Marceline is on the floor and a cut on her side that begins to bleed. “This will be a lot less painful for all of you if you just let me kill the girl.” He says with a voice as cold as ice.

              “I will never let you hurt her!” Finn says as he leaps for Marshall. Marshall quickly knocks him down with nearly a flick of the wrist. He then gets back up again and Marshall knocks him down again. As he attempts to get up again, Marceline appears and puts her hand on his shoulder.

              “Finn, stay down… I can handle him. Just get Bonnie out of here.” Marceline says as she stands up, clutching her side as blood begins to slip through her fingers.

              “I’m not leaving you alone with him!” I yell at her.

              “Bonnie… please, I don’t want to lose you.” She says with a sad tone.

              “I don’t want to lose you either…” I say with a shaky voice.

              “Touching… Bonnie maybe we should get out of here instead, finish what we started.” He says as his claw gently traces my artery causing me to stop breathing. 

              “There isn’t anything to finish.” I say coldly which causes him to laugh darkly. He moves quickly and soon he is behind me, stroking my hair.

              “Let her go!” I hear Marceline roar as she jumps at Marshall. This time she pushes both of us, with me landing on my bed and Marshall hitting the wall but landing on his feet.

              “You are making this so difficult Marcy… Maybe I should just kill you and let her suffer.” He says with a sly grin. Then it hits me, his plan has changed… He isn’t going to kill me… he is going to kill Marceline.

Suddenly he is in front of her and before she can even react she is slashed by his claw on her chest, causing her to stumble backwards. She quickly recovers and turns her hand into a claw and slashes Marshall in the face, causing blood to cover the side of his face. Marshall stumbles backwards, clutching his bleeding face.

              “Take this!” Finn yells as his fist makes contact with Marshall’s face. In his daze Marshall attempts to hit him, but before he can, Finn is moved backwards and Marceline appears, taking the hit herself. This is enough time for Marshall to recover and he winds up for another punch.  I feel tears well up in my eyes as I watch Marshall repeatedly hit Marceline’s face until she finally falls back, blood running down her from forehead, nose and mouth. Her one eye is nearly swollen shut already and the blood from her nose is a dark, almost black, red.

              “Fuck you.” She spits at him and suddenly lunges at him again. This time she seems to just go in for a punch but before she can, he stops her.

              Time stands still has Marceline stands in front of him, her eyes wide, and her hand trembling. I feel bile rise into my throat as I realize what happened.

              “That’s for mom.” He says as he removes his hand from Marceline’s stomach, causing blood to splatter on the floor. I watch her move her hand to her stomach as she hacks up blood. She then stutters forward and begins falling, but Jake extends his arm and catches her before she hits the ground.

              I get up from my bed and quickly run to her, putting her head on my lap as she continues to hack up blood. I feel tears escape my eyes and land on Marceline’s face, mixing with the blood.

              “You… you… MONSTER!” Finn yells as he lunges at him. Marshall moves out of the way and heads towards the window.

              “If I were you I’d focus on her now. My job is done.” He says as he opens the window and begins to move out. But before he is gone he quickly turns to me, eyes red as crimson and says “Now it’s your turn to suffer.” And with that he’s gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Marceline’s P.O.V**

My body feels as if it’s one fire, actually I think being on fire wouldn’t hurt as badly as this. With my eyes closed I begin to picture my mother, telling me to run from the darkness, just like she did when I was hurt before.

              “Bonnie…” I sputter out, causing blood to land on my face. Bonnie has my head resting on her lap as she cries above me.

              “Don’t talk Marceline…” She says in a hushed whisper. I watch a tear drop down her face which causes her to wipe it away with a hand covered in blood; my blood.

              “Her dad will be here soon.” I hear Jake say softly to Bonnie. “He will know what to do.”

              “Keep putting pressure on the wounds.” Bonnie says nearly emotionless. I feel pressure on my stomach which causes me to yelp in pain.

              “Bonnie… I love you.” I say as blood rises up my throat again.

              “Please don’t talk Marcy.” She says again. “You can’t afford to lose any more blood.”

              “I’m Immortal… Remember?”

              “No… you’re not. You can die from injury.” She says coldly. This causes me to cease me breathing for a second.

              “He’s here.” Jake says softly breaking the tension. Soon I hear a door open and my father’s face comes into my view.

              “This doesn’t look good.” He says after a moment of taking my vitals and checking my wounds. “Her body isn’t healing because she lost so much blood.” These words cause a sob to escape Bonnie.

              “Is there anything you can do?” Finn says as he moves behind Bonnie and puts his arms around her.

              “The only person who can save her is herself.” He says as he stands up and turns towards the door.

              “What?”  Bonnie says as her eyes turn from sorrow to anger. “Your daughter could die and all you can do is say she can help herself and then you turn your back to her?” She takes a moment to collect herself before she speaks again. “I thought you cared about her.” She says coldly.

              “He’s right.” I say as I cough up some blood. This causes everyone to look at me except my father. “I can save myself… but only with drinking blood…” I wince as the pain flairs up.

              “But you react badly to it.” Bonnie says as she begins to stroke my head.

              “I know… and the reaction is painful...” I say as I start trailing off.

              “If her body starts healing itself, than she could possibly make it to the hospital alive.” Her father says as he begins walking to the door.

              “You’re leaving your daughter again… Just like last time… Maybe you do blame her for your wife’s death…” I hear Bonnie say with a shaky voice. This causes him to laugh once.

              “You know I don’t blame her for my wife’s death. And right now, I have to make sure Marshall gets contained before he changes his mind and attacks you guys again. I’ll visit in the hospital. Make sure she makes it there.” And with that the door shuts and he’s gone.

              “I never thought I would ever bleed out.” I say with a small laugh.

              “Don’t you say that!” Bonnie nearly screams at me. “You’re going to be fine.”

              “What if I don’t want to drink blood...” I say slowly.

              “But then you’ll die…” I hear Bonnie say as tears stream down her face again.

              “I’ve escaped death so many times… maybe I want to know what it’s like.” I say coldly. Suddenly my cheek feels as if it’s on fire as well and I move a shaky hand to hold my head.

              “If I ever hear you say that again Marceline I swear…” She attempts to finish the last sentence but burst into a fit of sobs.

              “We don’t have much time.” Finn says awkwardly. Bonnie then wipes her eyes and nods. “The ambulance is almost here.”

              “Lean down… I need your neck.” I say weakly. She gulps before she moves her hair to the side and moves down so her neck is nearly touching my lips.

              “I’m ready…” I then lean in and press my teeth against her neck. I close my eyes as I break skin and soon the crimson nectar flows into my mouth. I make sure to not take too much but soon Bonnie’s moans die down to whimpers. I lick the wound as I move my head down and I close my eyes. I feel the pain in my body subside as I feel it starting to heal.

              “The bleeding has gone down a lot already.” Bonnie says with raged breaths.

              “I’m sorry…” I say with a weak voice. My body feels heavy as it starts reacting badly to the blood.

              “Don’t you dare be sorry.” Bonnie says with no emotion. This causes me to chuckle softly even though the pain begins to flare up.

              “I’m scared Bonnie…”

              “You’re going to be okay…” She says with a small smile. I’m not sure if she believes that herself. I feel my vision around me begin to fade. Soon darkness takes over my sight and mind but not before I hear Bonnie say “I love you too.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Bubblegum’s P.O.V.**

            With a tired body and mind, I sit next to Marceline's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up. The last three days have been a mix of anxiety, sadness, anger, confusion, but also happiness. The anxiety comes when Marceline's fever flairs up again and she becomes very ill. The sadness comes when I watch the doctors give her drugs to help her body relax. I hate seeing her in pain, even though I thought I would be used to it after her accident.

But I'm not.

I'm not used to the white walls of the hospital, the beeping of her heart rate monitor, her saying my name.

Wait, saying my name?

"Bonnie." I hear Marceline say again. I snap out of my thoughts to find her head turned to look at me. I find myself completely speechless as her red eyes look into mine. "How long have you been here?"

I chuckle at her raspy voice, which causes her to give me a weak glare. This causes me to start laughing harder. Marceline's mouth creeps into a smile as she weakly laughs with me.

This is where the happiness comes from, how through all the sadness and anxiety, I knew she was going to be okay.

"I've been here since you arrived."

"But weren't you low on blood? I took a lot more than I should have." She says shyly.

"They let me get a blood transfusion while I was sitting by your side." I say with a smile.

"You never left my side did you?" She asks with a deep chuckle as her body begins to awaken.

"You know the answer." I say with a wink. This causes her to laugh again which causes me to smile. "So how are you feeling?" I ask with a smile still on my face.

"I mean I'm alive, so I guess I am fine." She says with a shrug.

"That isn't exactly how you're feeling…" I say awkwardly, feeling heat rise up to my face.

"You're so adorable." She says with another laugh. "I feel fine, I mean how am I supposed to feel? I was nearly killed by my own brother. Speaking of my brother… Where is Marshall?" She asks with a look in her eyes that is indescribable.

As if on cue, Marceline's father walks into the room. "We were unable to find him, but he most likely thinks you're dead Marceline." I bite my lip to stop myself from cringing at the word 'dead'. "As long as he continues to think that, then you both will be safe." He says gesturing to me.

"You want me to go into hiding? I can protect myself." Marceline says angrily. Her dad puts his hands up in defense.

"It's for your protection Marceline" He says as he pinches the bridge of his nose to remain calm. "You will not be allowed to leave the castle. Until we find him, people will believe that you died." He says sternly. I watch as Marceline tenses up as Hudson continues, "Princess Bubblegum is allowing you to staying her castle for the time being."

Marceline then turns to me, "You knew about this? When were you planning on telling me? Or was this another thing that I was supposed to remember? Because since my accident, that's all I feel like I'm supposed to do, without help from anyone. And I can't believe you're okay with this. I never knew you wanted me dead." She says with rage. I flinch at her tone, which causes her to relax a bit. "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

And there's the anger.

"It's what's best for our safety." I say numbly.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry okay?" She says to me, which causes me to look away and wipe away the tears that I didn't know fell. "I didn't mean to snap at you." She nearly whispers.

"No, you're right." I say as more tears fall, "I should have helped you more with remembering since your accident… and I am sorry for that. But I never wanted you dead." I say the last part through gritted teeth. "You nearly killed me to stay alive, and I was going to let you kill me." I spit at her

"Bonnie…" she says in complete shock. "Come here." She then moves over, giving me room on the bed. I look around for her father, but he must have left right after he told Marceline. I then lay down next to her as I break down completely. I feel Marceline's arms wrap around me, a cool hand stroking my hair as the waves of tears rack my body. "I'm sorry." She says over and over again. "I love you." This causes me to cry harder. "It's going to be okay." She whispers in my ear. Nothing feels okay, every emotion I have been holding in for these three days escapes.

"I love you." Is all I can manage to say. I repeat it until the tears stop and I am numb in Marceline's arms.

After a moment, I slide out of Marceline's bed and towards the dresser. I open it and pull out the outfit we brought for her. "Put this on and meet me in the lobby downstairs." I say as I throw the clothes to her and leave the room without another word.

And there's the confusion.


	32. Chapter 32

  **Marceline’s P.O.V.**

              “Bonnie?” I quietly whisper to the empty room. The sudden change of heart left me confused in alone in the hospital room. I look at the clothes she threw towards me, a black T-shirt and black jeans, my normal outfit. I quickly pull off my hospital gown and slip on the clothes. I double check the room to make sure I have everything.

              Time feels as if it’s moving in slow motion as I walk down the hall towards the desk. Once there I quickly sign the papers and head towards the elevator. If I wasn’t undead my heart would be racing. I can barely breathe as I push the button for the lobby. As the floors go down, my fear goes up.

              As soon as the doors open I see Bonnie standing there waiting for me. We make eye contact, but she doesn’t smile or anything. I walk towards her with shaky hands and a shaky mind.

              Before I am able to say anything, she grabs my arm and leads me out of the hospital. We walk in silence towards the candy kingdom on back roads to make sure we are unseen. I think about talking, but the vibe Bonnie is giving off makes me decide not to. After what seems like forever I can’t take the silence anymore.

              “Bonnie listen I-,” before I can finish Bonnie cuts me off.

              “Don’t. Please don’t.” She sharply says. Being beaten by Marshall hurt less than hearing Bonnie use that tone.

              “No, listen to me.” I try to say again.

              “Don’t!” She yells at me. I stop walking and look at her, my own anger rising.

              “I said listen to me.” I say through clenched teeth. “I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m just your problem.”

              “You’re not my problem. The issue is that you didn’t do anything wrong. I did.” She snaps at me. I feel my eyebrows rise as I wait for her to continue. “I don’t want to have this conversation right now. Let’s just get back to the kingdom before someone see’s us.” She says coldly.

              “So what? You can just lock yourself up in your lab and ignore me?” I snap back at her. I feel my anger rise to dangerous levels as I try and control myself from transforming. I see her face soften as she takes a deep breath.

              “Please, can we just go home? We can talk in my room.” She says with pleading eyes. I nod as we begin walking again. The tension between us could be cut with a knife.

              After a while we finally enter the gates to the kingdom. We enter her castle without a word to each other as we walk up to her room. When we get there she opens the door and I walk in, turning to her as she closes the door behind her.

              We stare at each other in silence, not knowing how to start the conversation. I take a deep breath before I start talking.

              “Care to explain?” I ask in a harsher tone than I anticipated.

              “What you said in the hospital, about me not caring or helping you… It made me realize that I have been helping you for my own purpose and not to actually help you. I wanted you to remember me and fall in love with me again.” She says the last part with a shaky voice. “I never wanted to hurt you Marceline.”

              “I know.” I say awkwardly. “I have to admit, you achieved your goal of making me fall in love with you again.” I say with a deep chuckle.

              “But you don’t remember other important things.” She says quietly. “I feel like I only made you remember the bad things that happened to you.” She swallows softly before continuing. “The things you said in the hospital room, you said you didn’t mean them, but I know deep down somewhere, you do mean them.”

              “You know I didn’t mean what I said in the hospital room Bonnie. I was angry at my father and I just don’t like hiding from things.” I walk closer to her. “I like to fight my own battles, even if you and my father don’t.” Soon I am standing right in front of her.

              “We decided that it was the best idea.” She says while I tower over her.

              “You and my father decided that? You decided that without even asking if I was okay with it.” I nearly spit at her causing her to recoil away from me.

              “I didn’t want you getting hurt again Marceline. The last time you nearly died.” She says in a hushed tone that is laced with fear.

              “Responsibility demands sacrifices” I nearly whisper to myself, causing Bonnie to look at me with wide eyes.

              “What?”

              “Responsibility demands sacrifices.” I say again but louder this time. “We both have responsibilities… But you sacrificed them for me. Why?” I ask as I suddenly feel vulnerable.

              “You know why.” She says softly.

              “I want to hear you say it Bonnie.”

              “Why?

              “Because I want to know if the sacrifices you made were worth it.” I feel my body begin to shake as I await her answer.

              “I’m scared Marceline.” Is the only thing she says as we both stand there looking at each other

              “Why are you scared Bonnie?”

              “I’m scared to lose you, I’m scared of Marshall, I’m scared that you’re going to hate me because I wasn’t eve helping you, I was helping myself.” I feel my body go into autopilot as I wrap my arms around her as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

              “If I hated you, I wouldn’t have stayed to hear this out.” I say quietly into her pink hair.

              “I love you Marceline.” She says through the tears. I kiss the top of her head as I feel tears fall from my own eyes. “I want to help you remember stuff, but this time without my selfish intentions.” She says through sobs. I softly grab her chin as I lean her head up and plant a kiss on her lips.

              “I’d like that.” I say as she kisses me again. While the broken pieces float in our relationship, in this moment I feel like they have all come together again.


End file.
